What the Heart Wants
by egoofy34
Summary: When things between JJ and Will go bad, JJ turns to her best friend for support. With Will gone can the two women finally see what has been right in front of them the whole time? JJ/Will to start.. but eventually JJ/Emily... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey everyone… its been a while… But this story is a product of my good friend Zuzana wanting me to write something new, so you can thank her for giving me the push to write again. I hope you all like it. There is some Will/JJ but will be Emily/JJ in the end (would you expect anything less from me…lol). This is set about 5 years in the future, making Henry 5 in this story.

A/N2- Sadly I still don't own Criminal Minds….

Summary- When things between JJ and Will go bad, JJ turns to her best friend for support. With Will gone can the two women finally see what has been right in front of them the whole time?

Chapter 1- Enjoy!

Emily groaned as she heard a faint knock on the door. She had only been home a few hours and she was exhausted. It had been a long, grueling case and everyone was in need of some serious rest and relaxation. Emily made her way to the front door and looked out through the peephole but didn't see anyone. Groaning as she realized that it must be neighborhood kids playing games she turned and made her way back to the couch and her glass of wine. She had no more sat back down when she heard the knock again. Deciding not to play their games she simply ignored the knock and turned her attention back to the television. She took a sip of her wine when she heard the knock again.

"Oh, for the love of god." Emily snapped as she got up and went to the door. Emily yanked the door open expecting not to find anyone but to hear laughter out in the bushes. What she found instead shocked her. "Henry?" Emily looked down at five-year-old Henry LaMontagne standing on her porch in his pajamas and clutching his favorite teddy bear; one that Emily had bought for him when he turned one. It was his favorite toy and never went anywhere without it. He looked up at her with sad eyes and Emily's heart melted. "Henry what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" Emily asked as she began to panic. There was no way JJ would willingly let her son wander around at 11pm at night unsupervised. Dread began to sink in at the thought that something was seriously wrong.

"Mommy and daddy are mad." Henry said as Emily picked the little boy up and closed the door.

"They are mad? At you?" Emily asked as they sat down on the couch. Henry shook his head. "At each other?" Henry nodded and buried his head in Emily's shoulder. Emily could feel moisture beginning to seep through her shirt as Henry clung to her neck. "It's okay sweetie." Emily said as she rubbed his back. A few minutes later Henry calmed down and lifted his head off Emily's shoulder.

"Why was daddy yelling at mommy?" Henry asked and Emily felt her insides churn. As far she knew JJ and Will were not having any issues. Everything seemed perfect. They were the perfect All-American couple, even if they weren't married.

"I don't know sweetie, does daddy yell at mommy a lot?" Emily asked and Henry nodded. "Has daddy ever hurt mommy?" Emily asked really not wanting to hear the answer because if the little boy in her arms nodded yes, then she might just be apt to kill William LaMontagne. Luckily for Will, Henry shook his head. So that either meant Will was not an abusive bastard or JJ was just really good at hiding it. "Does daddy ever yell at you?"

"No." Henry said quickly shaking his head. "Daddy loves me." Henry replied with a huge smile.

"Of course he does sweetie." Emily smiled back. "Mommy loves you too; very much so." Henry beamed at the mention of his mother.

"I don't think mommy loves daddy though." Henry told Emily.

"Why don't you think mommy loves daddy?"

"Cause daddy is always yelling at her and mommy yells back." Henry explained.

"Do you know what they are yelling about?"

"No, I'm suppose to be asleep but they get loud sometimes." Emily nodded and waited for the little boy to continue. "I don't like it when they yell." Henry said as he put his head back on Emily's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Henry." Emily soothed. "But I think we need to call mommy and let her know where you are. She is going to be very worried if she goes and checks on you and you're not there." Emily explained. Emily still couldn't believe that Henry had managed to sneak by both of his parents and at the age of five find his way to Emily's house. Granted it was just four streets over but still. Emily had bought her current home a few years back when she spotted it for sale on her way home from JJ's one night. Figuring it would be a good investment she called the next day and put a bid on it. She moved in a month later. Deep down inside Emily knew why she had been so quick to buy a home so close to JJ, but denial was so much easier.

Emily reached over to the coffee table and picked up her cell phone and hit the speed-dial for Jennifer Jareau.

"Hello?" A watery voiced JJ answered her phone.

"JJ its Emily." Emily said softly, concerned at the sadness she could hear in her friend's voice. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." JJ lied, desperately trying to keep her emotions in tack but no doubt failing.

"Well I find that hard to believe." Emily replied. "Because not only can I tell you have been crying but I have a very upset little boy sitting on my lap; crying because his mommy and daddy were yelling at each other."

"What?" JJ replied back in shock.

"Henry is here with me. He apparently heard you and Will arguing and left. He walked over here all by himself."

"Oh my god." JJ gasped. _How could this happen, what kind of mother does that make me, _JJ thought to herself_._ Emily could hear Will asking what was wrong in the background and Emily could feel her anger begin to boil. Emily heard a muffled sound, which she assumed was JJ putting her hand over the phone and proceeded to tell Will that Henry was at Emily's. "Is he okay?" JJ asked returning her focus back to Emily and her son.

"He's fine JJ, a little upset, but fine. Something tells me you're not, though." Emily stated as she looked down at the now sleeping little boy in her arms. Phone still in her hand Emily got up and took Henry to her room and put him in her bed. "Talk to me JJ. Tell me what's going on?" Emily said as she closed the door to her room.

"It's nothing really. I… we…. we just got a little worked up this evening. I promise everything is fine." JJ once again lied as she looked at Will's suitcase on the bed.

"JJ just tell me this. Did Will hurt you?" Emily asked.

"Emily please, can't we…."

"JJ, did Will hurt you? Because I swear to god if he did…"

"No, Emily I'm fine. Really."

"Well how about I come over there and see for myself?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Emily." JJ said a she continued to watch Will pack.

"Why not?" JJ sighed. She knew that Emily would not give up until she got some answers.

"Emily, I'm asking you as my friend, please just give me an hour and then you can bring Henry home. I promise I will explain everything. Please?" JJ begged.

Emily hated hearing JJ sound so defeated. Defeat was not an emotion that she associated with Special Agent Jennifer Jereau. Emily ran her hand over her face. Something told her this was going to be a long night.

"Okay, an hour JJ. I will give you an hour." Emily finally replied.

"Thank you Emily." JJ answered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm a phone call away if you need me."

"I know." JJ felt another tear fall. "I'll see you in an hour." Both woman exchanged good byes and then ended their conversations. JJ turned to Will and watched as he put more of his clothes into another suit case.

"I'm really sorry JJ, you know how much you mean to me. But I can't keep playing second fiddle." JJ nodded silently. "You're a great mother and I will always be grateful for the son you gave me."

"I'm sorry Will. I just wish…"

"I know. JJ I know." Will replied as he sat down on the bed next to her. "You love our son, more than anything in the world. I know that but your job… I just can't anymore and I'm sorry." JJ nodded again as more tears fell. "Plus I think we both know that your heart hasn't been in this for a very long time." Will said as he stood up and went back to packing.

JJ couldn't deny that what Will had said was true. Even from the beginning she had one foot out the door. But once she got pregnant she did was she thought she was suppose to do. She did what her family thought she should do and not what her heart told her to do. Somehow she and Will made things work; they fell into a nice routine and everything was comfortable. JJ knew that Will loved her but no amount of trying could make her feel the same way about him. The only reason she stayed was for their son. Now, six years after they first met in New Orleans, it was all crashing down around her and JJ wasn't sure what she was feeling. Everything was happening so fast.

JJ watched in silence as Will finished packing. Once he was done he picked up his two suitcases and walked over to the bedroom door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to look at JJ, who was still sitting on the bed.

"I really am sorry JJ."

"Me too Will."

"Kiss Henry for me. Tell him that I love him and that I will see him soon."

"Of course. Anytime." JJ said just slightly above a whisper. Will put his suitcases down and walked over to where she was sitting. He kneeled down in front of her and wiped the tears from JJ's face. He kissed JJ's forehead, wiped a few more tears away and then walked back over to his suitcases. JJ listened as the front door opened and closed, then listened as Will started his car and pulled out of the drive. It wasn't until she could no longer hear his car that she let more tears fall. She wasn't crying because Will left her, but rather for their son, their son who was going to be too young to really understand why his daddy left.

A/N- Okay so that is chapter 1… I hope everyone liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Wow… Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story. Heads up- this chapter does contain some strong language.

A/N2- Sadly I still don't own Criminal Minds….

Summary- When things between JJ and Will go bad, JJ turns to her best friend for support. With Will gone can the two women finally see what has been right in front of them the whole time?

Chapter 2- Enjoy!

JJ remained in her bedroom until she heard the knock on the front door. Knowing exactly who it was, JJ stood up walked over to her dresser and groaned as she looked in the mirror. It was clear that she had been crying, her mascara in black streaks down her face. She did her best to wipe it away but she knew that it didn't matter. Emily would know. Emily always knew. JJ walked to the front door and took a deep breath. She knew what was coming next, admitting the truth. Emily knocked again; growing slightly concerned with the amount of time it was taking for JJ to answer the door, not to mention she had noticed Will's car was not in the driveway. After what seemed like a lifetime, JJ finally answered the door.

JJ opened the door and found Emily standing there with Henry in her arms, his face buried in her neck.

"Hey." JJ offered with a tired smile.

"Hey." Emily replied as she looked at the woman in front of her. It was clear that JJ was tired. She could see the tear tracks on her face and the pain in her eyes. Whether it was the emotions of the previous case or the last few hours, Emily wasn't sure but one thing was sure Emily didn't like it. Emily glanced up at the bandage that adorned JJ's forehead. A nasty bruise could be seen around the edges, as well as a hint of blood that Emily could only assume was leaking from one of the stitches.

_Flashback…._

_The team had tracked the unsub down to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of town. It had taken several days but thanks to Reid's geographical profile they were more than certain this was the location. The team split up, Reid, Morgan out back, Emily and Rossi headed around to the side, while Hotch and JJ positioned themselves in the front. _

_The teams made quick work of the building, searching all the rooms as they went. It wasn't until they reached the second floor that JJ saw something out of the corner of her eye. Out of nowhere the unsub lunged at Hotch, knocking both him and JJ to the ground. JJ groaned as she felt her gun fly from her hand. As the unsub made a break for the stairs JJ got to her knees and lunged at his legs. Catching his legs just as he hit the stairs caused the unsub to go tumbling down the concrete steps, pulling an off- balanced JJ behind him. Hotch watched the whole thing fold as if in slow motion. _

_ "Shit!" Hotch mumbled to himself as he helplessly watched JJ tumbled down the steps. Hotch quickly found his gun and made his way over to the steps. What he saw made his stomach churn. Both JJ and the unsub in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. As Hotch made his way down the steps, he saw Rossi and Emily coming up the steps. _

_ "Jesus, Hotch, what the hell happened?" Rossi bellowed as the reached JJ and the unsub first. Emily immediately turned her attention to JJ who, despite the fall, was attempting to stand up. Hotch offered a quick explanation as Rossi put the handcuffs on the groaning suspect. _

_ "We need a medic in the north stairwell." Hotch announced into his radio, as he continued to stare at the blood oozing from JJ's forehead. _

_ "I'm fine Hotch, I don't…" _

_ "The hell you don't." Emily snapped, a little harsher than she had meant but the sight of JJ covered in blood was almost too much for her. "You're bleeding and you need to see a doctor." _

_ "It's just a scratch." JJ tried to reason, but knew that it was a losing battle. _

_ "Honey, it's more than a scratch." Emily replied, the term of endearment easily slipping from her mouth. However in the chaos no one seemed to notice. "I will guarantee you are going to need some stitches." Emily said as she continued to study the wound. JJ groaned at the thought. She knew that coming home with stitches would not go over well with a certain former New Orleans detective waiting for her at home. JJ offered a silent prayer that he would be asleep by the time they got home, at least then the battle that was sure to occur could wait till morning. _

_Ten stitches and a large white bandage later, JJ found herself on the plane ride home dreading what lay ahead. _

"How is your head?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence, Henry still asleep in her arms. JJ just shrugged her shoulders, which in Emily's mind meant it hurt like hell but she wasn't about to admit it out loud.

"Here let me take him." JJ motioned for her son.

"I've got him." JJ nodded. "I'll just go put him in his room." Emily replied as she stepped into the house and made her way to Henry's room. She heard JJ close the door behind her. She reached Henry's room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Henry." Emily whispered quietly and she could feel the little boy begin to stir. Henry lifted his head off her shoulder and looked around; it only took a second for him to realize he was in his room. "I need you to go back to sleep now, so I can go talk to mommy, ok?"

"Ok." Henry nodded back with a yawn. Henry crawled out of her arms and quickly snuggled up in his bed. Emily pulled the covers over him and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "Good night buddy." Emily smiled.

"Good night, Aunt Emmy." Henry replied back, already half asleep. Emily closed the door, leaving it slightly open, allowing a trace amount of light into the room.

Emily took a deep breath and made her way back to the living room. She found JJ standing by the sliding glass doors, just staring out into the back yard.

"I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to pick that little boy up." Emily said with a smile, rolling her shoulder that she was sure would be sore tomorrow.

"Yeah, I can barely pick him up anymore. He's getting so big." JJ replied, but never turning from the window.

"JJ, what's going on?" Emily asked. "Where is Will?"

"At a hotel by now I'm sure." JJ replied in an almost robot like tone. "He's gone."

"Aw, sweetie, I'm sorry." Emily replied, a term of endearment slipping out for the second time that day. "What happened?"

"This." JJ said pointing to the bandage on her head as she turned around. "I came home with this and…well, let's just say I knew it was coming."

"JJ, did Will hurt you?" Emily asked, having never really satisfied with the answer she got earlier when she called.

"No Emily, Will never laid a hand on me." JJ replied. "I promise." Emily exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. _Thank god, now I don't have to kill him, _Emily thought to herself_. _"This was something that I think we both knew was coming. We have been going at each other's throats for a while now; although I did think we had managed to keep it from Henry. I guess we failed at that." JJ said as a tear ran down her cheek as she turned back to face the window. "Tonight was just the straw that broke the camel's back I guess you could say." JJ said as another tear streaked down her face.

_Flashback…_

_JJ took a deep breath before walking into the house. She could see the lights still on in the living room, which meant Will was still up. So much for him being in being asleep when I got home, JJ thought to herself. _

_JJ opened the front door and made her way into the house. _

_ "JJ?" Will called from the living room. _

_ "Yeah it's me." JJ replied as she dropped her 'go bag' on the floor; biting back the urge to ask who the hell else it would be; but she knew there was no use making tonight's fight any worse. JJ walked into the living room and found Will lying on the couch watching ESPN. Will looked up and after one glance at JJ; he was on his feet and standing before her in mere seconds. _

_ "What the hell happened to your head?" Will asked, concern leaking from his voice as he looked at the bandage adorning her head. _

_ "It's nothing. Just a scratch." JJ tried to reason as she pulled away from him. _

_ "It looks like more than a scratch." Will replied, anger being to seep in now._

_ "It's nothing." JJ huffed out as she could feel the fight coming. _

_ "What happened? How come I wasn't called?" Will demanded know. _

_ "Because I told them not to." JJ replied. "It's no big deal. It's not anything to get worked up over." _

_ "NO BIG DEAL!" Will shouted. _

_ "Keep your voice down, you'll wake up Henry." JJ snapped back. _

_ "My fiancé comes home with a bandage on her forehead and I'm suppose to what sit back and let you tell me its NO BIG DEAL!" _

_ "First of all I'm not your fiancé, so quit calling me THAT!" JJ yelled back. "Second of all, ten stitches is nothing to get worked up over!" JJ groaned as she realized her slip._

_ "Stitches? You said it was a scratch. What else are you lying about?" _

_ "Its ten little stitches, which I still don't think I needed." JJ replied. "They made me go and I didn't call you because I knew you would get all pissy. Just like you are now!" _

_ "Of course I'm pissed!" Will snapped back. "You can't keep doing this…"_

_ "Don't start Will. This is my job and I'm damn good at it!"_

_ "So explain this to me JJ, when I have to tell our son that your not coming home and he asks why, do I tell him it's because his mommy loved her job more than him!" Will knew that would hit her where it hurt._

_ "FUCK YOU WILL!" JJ screamed. "Don't you ever accuse me of not loving our son! I love Henry more than anything in this world. Henry is why I do this job that you hate so fucking much!" _

_ "Of course I hate your job. Who wouldn't hate playing second fiddle to their fiancé's job?!"_

_ "I'm not YOUR FIANCE!!!" _

_ "That's my point!" Will snapped. "We have been together for six years! SIX FUCKING YEARS!! At what point are you going to grow up and admit that you did in fact say yes?!" _

_ "Call it a moment of WEAKNESS! Not to mention it was five years ago. How long before you get the hint that I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU." _

_ "You know what JJ, I can't keep doing this. I love you and I love our son, but damn it… I'm tired of being last on a long list of people and things you consider more important then me! Between your job, your friends, Henry and god know what and who else.... I just can't." Will said with a hint of sadness and in that moment JJ knew it was over. _

"So he packed up some of his stuff and left." JJ said as more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry JJ." JJ just shrugged her shoulders.

"What hurts the most is not that he left me, because he was right when he said my heart wasn't in it, it's that he left his son. How am I suppose to explain to Henry that his father isn't… that he won't be here anymore?" JJ wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You know what's sad, is that I stayed with Will for all these years to make sure that Henry had the life I thought he needed. To make sure that he had two parents and look where that got me. Will and I fought constantly and then my five-year-old son sneaks out of the house and walks four streets over to your house at midnight. What kind of mother does that make me?" JJ said finally turning to face Emily.

"JJ you are a great mother." Emily said walking over to stand in front of JJ. "Don't ever doubt that. That little boy adores you."

"I don't know, maybe Will was right, maybe I do put my job…"

"Stop right there. You LOVE your son. There is nothing that you wouldn't for him. It's why you do the job." Emily was ready to kill Will for putting these doubts in JJ's head. JJ was a wonderful mother and anyone who thought differently should be shot in Emily's mind.

"Thank you Emily." JJ said with a slight smile. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening. I'm sure you had better things to do than watch Henry and then come over here and deal with my drama."

"Oh yeah I had an exciting night of infomercials awaiting me." Emily replied back with a laugh and watched as JJ offered a tired laugh in reply. "JJ you're exhausted and even though you won't admit I know your head has to be killing you. Why don't you take your pain medicine the doctor gave you and go to bed."

"You're right I am exhausted, but I'm fine really. My head barely hurts." It didn't take a profiler to tell that JJ was lying.

"Look the doctor would not have given you those pills if he didn't think you would need them. Please take them. They will help you get some much needed sleep."

"I don't want to be drugged up in case Henry needs me." JJ replied and finally, although in a backwards sort of way, admitted that she was indeed in pain.

"I'll stay here tonight and if Henry needs anything, which I doubt because he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, I will take care of it."

"I can't ask you to do that, I…"

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering. Besides I can watch infomercials here just as easily." Emily smiled back and JJ offered another tired laugh.

"As long as you are sure."

"I'm positive." Emily said as she got up and walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed JJ's purse. Buried deep inside was the little plastic pill bottle with the medicine the ER doctor had prescribed. Taking them out, she walked back over to JJ and handed them to her. "Now here, go take one of these and go to bed." JJ nodded as she looked down at the pills and then back at Emily. Before Emily could ever register what was happening JJ had pulled Emily into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Emily." JJ whispered against Emily's neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Thank you for everything." Emily stood frozen still as JJ pulled back from the embrace and made her way to her bedroom. JJ was long gone before Emily snapped out of her daze.

"For you I would do anything." Emily said quietly to the empty room as she stared at JJ's closed bedroom door.

Emily spent the next hour staring at JJ's ceiling before slowly drifting off to sleep.

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Wow.... Once again thank you for all the amazing reviews... I can't believe how well this story is being received.

A/N2- Sadly I still don't own Criminal Minds….

Summary- When things between JJ and Will go bad, JJ turns to her best friend for support. With Will gone can the two women finally see what has been right in front of them the whole time?

Chapter 3- Enjoy!

The next morning Emily was awoken by a poke to the nose. Slowly opening her eyes she saw young Henry standing in front of her.

"Henry William LaMontagne I told you to leave Aunt Emmy alone." JJ scolded from somewhere Emily couldn't see.

"But she's awake mommy, see?" Henry said pointing at Emily, who couldn't help but smile at the young boy.

"Was that before or after you poked her in the nose?" JJ asked as she too appeared in front of Emily. "I'm so sorry Emily. I told him not to wake you up." JJ explained.

"It's okay. What time is it anyways?"

"Quarter till 8." Emily let out a soft groan, it was still way to early to be up, especially on an off day. "Sorry, part of being a parent. No more sleeping in." JJ offered with a slight smile. With everything that had happened the night before Emily was happy to see that any smile on JJ's face. "Henry why don't you go to your room and play for a little while so me and Aunt Emmy can talk?"

"Ok mommy." Henry said before turning and running up to his room.

"God I would kill for his energy." Emily laughed as she watched him run up the steps."

"Me too."

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Emily asked as she sat up on the couch; making room for JJ. "How's your head?"

"It's good. I think a good nights sleep is just what I needed. Thank you for staying here last night. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing, JJ. You would have done the same for me." JJ nodded. "When are you going to tell Henry?"

"After breakfast. I just don't know what to tell him. I know that he isn't going to understand."

"He's a smart boy, JJ, just tell him the truth. He's heard the fighting, so he knows that things aren't right. He may be angry at first but he will get over it. Eventually he will see that it was for the best. You and Will both deserve to be happy and clearly when you were together you weren't."

"So tell me Emily how hard was that to say?" JJ chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked back confused.

"That Will deserves to be happy." JJ explained and Emily immediately realized what was JJ was saying.

"Look I think we both know that I am not the biggest Will fan in the world, but I was tolerant because I thought he made you happy. Clearly that wasn't the case. My personal dislike for the man doesn't mean that he still doesn't deserve to be happy." JJ nodded. "I tell you what, why don't I go out and get us some breakfast and then after we eat I will leave and you can talk to Henry. How does that sound?"

"You don't have to go out and get anything. I have plenty of food here."

"Ok, lead the way." Emily stood up and pointed to the kitchen. JJ stood up and took two steps before stopping and turning around to face Emily.

"Do you think you could stay while I talk to Henry?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, I could really use the support and Henry loves you. I think it will help soften the blow."

"Then of course I'll stay. I'm here for you; whatever you need." JJ nodded and then back toward the kitchen; Emily following a few steps behind her.

Two hours later, breakfast was finished and the time had come to break the news to Henry. JJ was nervous wreck. Emily gave JJ's hand a gentle squeeze under the table in a show of comfort.

"Henry I have something I need to tell you. Let's go in the living room and sit on the couch. Ok?"

"Ok mommy." Henry smiled as he climbed down from his chair and skipped into the living room. He sat down in the middle for the big sofa, leaving room for Emily and JJ on either side.

"So I have something very important to tell you and I want you to listen very carefully. If you have any questions you can ask me at any time ok." JJ started as she sat down next to her son. "First of all I want you to know that your daddy and I love you very much."

"I'm daddy's little man." Henry replied back with a huge smile.

"Yes you are." JJ smiled back. "But you know how mommy and daddy have been fighting a lot?"

"Like last night when I wented to Aunt Emmy's?" Henry smiled big when he looked up at Emily.

"Yes like last night. Well mommy and daddy have decided that we are not going to be living together anymore." JJ saw the smile on Henry's face quickly vanish. "But we both still love you very much and this isn't your fault."

"NO!" Henry shouted. "I want my daddy!" Henry yelled as the tears began to fall.

"Your daddy isn't going to live here anymore. Mommy and daddy don't love each other and it's not fair for either of us to…"

"I wanna live with my daddy." Henry cried. "I love daddy. He has to live here!"

"Oh sweetie I know you love your daddy but…" JJ went to put her arms around her son when he leaped out of her grasp and hurled himself toward Emily. JJ felt her heart break as she watched her son wrap his little arms around Emily's neck and sob hysterically against her. Emily ran her hand up and down Henry's back trying to calm the sobbing boy down. It didn't take long for JJ's own tears to begin to fall. "Excuse me." JJ said hastily as she all but ran from the room.

"JJ, wait!" Emily yelled after her but it was too late, she was already gone. Emily looked down at Henry whose cries had somewhat subsided. "You know you mom loves you very much." Henry shook his head as he began to cry again. Emily figured now was not the time to reason with a five-year-old.

Another hour passed and Emily could tell that Henry had fallen asleep in her arms. She could imagine what JJ was going through right now. She was still reeling from everything that was happening with her and Will and now Henry had decided that his mother was to blame for his daddy not wanting to live with them anymore. Gently moving Henry to the couch, Emily got up and made her way to JJ's bedroom. She could hear soft sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"JJ?" Emily said softly as she knocked gently on the door. When she didn't get a response she knocked again. "JJ, sweetie, can I come in?" Emily waited for a response but still didn't get one. Slowly Emily opened the door and what she saw broke her heart. JJ was lying on the bed clutching Henry's old baby blanket and crying. "Jennifer?" Emily asked, not sure if she was awake or not.

"Go away." JJ snapped.

"I don't think so." Emily said as she made her way to the bed. "He's just confused JJ. He loves you, you know that." Emily sat down on the edge of the bed and gently wiped the tears from JJ's cheek.

"He blames me."

"He's five. All he knows is that you just told him is daddy, the man he worships, isn't going to be living here anymore. He's scared and confused. Just give him some time."

"What if… what if he doesn't change? What if one day he wants to go live with Will? I can't lose my son Emily. I can't." JJ cried as she sat up in the bed; Emily quickly pulling her into a hug.

"You won't lose your son. I can promise you that Henry is not going to go anywhere." Before either woman could say anything else they were interrupted by a knock at the front door. JJ quickly wiped her face and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. She was not in the mood for dealing with a lot of questions right now.

JJ made her way to the door and Emily went back to check on Henry. JJ looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Will standing on the other side.

"Will?" JJ asked as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some more of my stuff. Is it a bad time?" Will asked stepping into the foyer.

"Yeah well…" Before JJ could say anything else, Emily came around the corner.

"Everything okay…" Emily stopped in her tracks when she saw Will standing there.

"I should have known." Will ground out rolling his eyes. Before anybody could respond, Henry came running down the hallway.

"DADDY!" Henry yelled as he leapt into Will's arms.

"Hey buddy." Will smiled as he ruffled his son wild blonde hair.

"Mommy said that you weren't going to live here with us anymore, but she's wrong, right? You camed home so that means you are going to stay, right?" Henry looked at his father with pleading eyes.

"Look little man, I know this is hard to understand, but no I'm not going to be living here with you anymore, but it doesn't mean that I love you any less. Okay?" Will explained to his son as he sat him down on the ground and kneeled in front of him.

"But I don't want you to live anywhere else. I wanna live with you!" Henry started to cry. "Can I live with you?" Emily looked over at JJ who was once again on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry buddy but you can't live with me. You wouldn't want to leave all your friends and move far away would you?" Upon hearing the words 'move far away' JJ's head snapped up.

"How far away do you plan on moving?" JJ asked already having a pretty good idea where this was going.

"I called my old boss this morning." Will said as he stood up and looked at JJ. "You know in New Orleans?" JJ nodded. "He said there was a current opening and that it was mine if I wanted it. I'm leaving for Louisiana tomorrow." Will explained and JJ could feel the rage inside her beginning to boil.

"So just like that you are going to up and leave your son and move back down to Louisiana?" JJ spat.

"Oh please, don't get all high and mighty on me. I mean Jesus, JJ, our bed's not even cold and you're already fuc…."

"Ok Henry, why don't you and I go out back and play?" Emily interrupted picking Henry up. She could see that this was going to get ugly and Henry didn't need to see it. Henry nodded and the two turned to leave. Once JJ knew that they were safely outside, she turned her attention back to Will.

"Emily is a friend!" JJ defended Emily. "A friend who happened to sleep on the couch last night, so that I could take my medication and sleep. She was here for our son, which is more than I can say for you!"

"You can deny it all you want, but Emily Prentiss is WAY more than a friend."

"She is a friend and a co-worker that is it!" Will simply rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes you play that dumb blonde a little too good!" Will replied back with a laugh.

"Besides my friendship with Emily is not important; what's important is that you have decided to up and move half way across the country."

"Well there is nothing keeping me here anymore. So why stay!" Will yelled.

"What about your SON!" JJ snapped back. "Is he not important enough for you?"

"Damn it JJ you know I love Henry. You don't think this is hard for me? It's just I can't do this here. I need a fresh start. I still want to be apart of Henry's life…"

"And how the hell do you suppose you be apart of his life from 1,100 miles away?"

"We will work something out… it's just I need to get out of this city. I can't stay here." Will hung his head, a sure sign of defeat. JJ knew that she wouldn't be able to change his mind so she decided the time for fighting was over. "I'm going to go say bye to Henry. I'll come up here and visit him every chance I get. I promise." JJ could here the pain in his voice and she simply nodded. She watched through the sliding glass doors as Will said bye to their son. Then she watched as Henry clung to his father's neck, crying and screaming that he didn't want him to leave. It took all Emily had to pry Henry off his father. Emily fought to control the flailing five-year-old. Will walked back into the house and JJ could see the tears in his eyes. "Can you just pack up my stuff and ship it down to New Orleans?"

"Of course." JJ replied. She could tell that Will needed to get out of the house before he completely lost it. Will nodded and quickly left the house and JJ was forced to watch for the second time in less then 12 hours Will walk out of her life.

Just as Will started his car JJ saw her son run past her and out the front door. JJ sprinted after Henry with Emily close behind.

"DADDY!!" Henry yelled as he reached the front yard but Will was already backing out of the driveway. JJ's heart broke as she watched her son collapse in the front yard as he watched his daddy drive way. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to scream for his daddy to come back. JJ walked up to him and just as she was about to pick him up he jumped up and sprinted over to Emily who was standing on the front porch. Emily picked the little boy up and let him once again cry into her shoulder. She mouthed an apologetic 'I'm sorry' to JJ and JJ simply nodded as more tears trickled down her own cheek. Emily turned and walked back into the house and few minutes later JJ followed. She could hear Emily's voice coming from Henry's bedroom.

"You know your mother loves you very much Henry. You are the most important thing in the world to her."

"But she made daddy leave." Henry replied back in a watery sniffle.

"Oh honey, that's not true. Daddy left because he and mommy don't love each other and they weren't very happy together. You want mommy and daddy to be happy right?"

"Yeah but I'm daddy's little man. How am I going to be daddy's little man if he doesn't live here?" Henry asked.

"You will always be your daddy's little man. Just because he doesn't live here anymore doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. I know it doesn't make much sense now but he is doing this because he loves you so very much." Henry looked up at Emily with confusion on his face. "Okay let me see if I can explain it a little better. How did you feel when mommy and daddy fought?"

"I didn't like it. It made me sad." Henry quickly explained.

"Exactly and little boys and girls aren't suppose to be sad. So in order for them not to be sad anymore some times parents decide not to live together anymore. It's not because they don't love them; it's because they don't want them to be sad anymore. Do you understand?" Henry offered a slight nod. Emily could tell that he was still trying to process what she had said. He was in fact a very smart little boy and she knew that he would eventually understand that this was not JJ's fault. However, she also knew that it was going to take some time. "Ok, why don't you hang out in your room and play while I go talk to your mommy?" Emily stood up off the bed and was just about at the door when Henry called for her. Emily turned around and Henry ran over to her and put his arms around her legs.

"I love you, Aunt Emmy." Henry said as he squeezed her legs.

"I love you too, buddy." Emily said as she bent down and kissed the little boy on the head. Henry let go and went over to play with his Lego's. Emily gave him one last look and then walked out in to the hallway, surprised to see JJ sitting on the floor.

"You'd make a great mom, you know that right?" JJ said as Emily closed the door to Henry's room and sat down beside her.

"Yeah well I don't see that happening anytime soon." Emily offered back in reply. Truth was Emily always wanted to be a mother, but things just hadn't worked out that way for her and she was starting to wonder if it every would.

"I never saw myself as a mother." JJ told Emily. "Growing up where I did it was just part of who you were. Girls were supposed to grow up get married and start a family. I didn't want that. I wanted more. I couldn't wait to get out of there, to make something of myself." Emily listened quietly as she let JJ talk. "I wish you could have heard the disappointment in my mother's voice when I told her I was joining the academy. I think her exact words 'well how do you expect to find a husband now?'" JJ laughed.

"You don't have to have a husband to make something of yourself, JJ." Emily told her; lord knows she had told her own mother that on more than one occasion.

"Yeah well try explaining that to my mother."

"Only if you explain it to mine first." Emily laughed and JJ smiled.

"When I told them I was pregnant, I swear I think my mother heard angels sing. She was so happy. I get a phone call once a week asking me about my plans for a wedding. You would think after five years she would have gotten the hint." JJ said with a slight laugh.

"Well at least you don't get weekly phone calls from your mother telling you about so and so's son who would be prefect for you." Emily smiled back.

"Well that is true although I'm pretty sure after she finds that Will left, I won't be getting any phone calls for quite a while." JJ sighed.

"Look Jennifer, the only thing that matters is what you want. Not what anyone else wants, but what you want. Who cares what your parents think, because I happen to know that you are a great mother, an amazing agent and a wonderful friend. Those are all things to be proud of. So your relationship failed, who cares? All that matters is that you are happy."

"What about Henry?"

"Henry is five years old and he just found out his daddy left. He is going to need some time but I can promise you that he will come around and eventually he will understand that this was for the best."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a profiler." Emily stated matter-of-factly only to be greeted by a soft punch in the arm from JJ. "Seriously JJ, everything is going to be fine."

"You know you should take some of your own advice." Emily looked back a little confused. "About not listening to what other people think." Emily simply laughed as she stood up and took JJ's hand, helping her up.

"Yeah well you've met my mother right?" Both women laughed and made their way back down to the living room.

A/N- Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- WOW!! Again I don't know what to say... thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, your response to this story has been nothing short of amazing....

Chapter 4- ENJOY!!!

The rest of the weekend went by without incident although Henry continued to remain withdrawn and barely spoke to his mother. Finally Sunday afternoon JJ decided to take Hotch up on his offer for some time off due to her injury. Initially she told him no, much like Hotch had expected, but the more JJ thought about it she knew she needed to stay at home and be with her son. So JJ picked up her phone and hit the speed-dial for the Unit Chief.

"Hotchner," Hotch said answering his phone.

"Hey Hotch, it's JJ. I was wondering if that offer was still on the table for taking some time off?" JJ decided to just spit it out rather than drag it out, much like ripping off a band-aid.

"Of course." Hotch replied back in shock. JJ never took time off; hell, she even came back from maternity leave early. "How is your head?" Hotch asked, although from JJ's voice he wasn't so sure that was why she wanted the time off.

"My head is fine but I was hoping to take the time off for personal reasons." JJ replied, knowing that there was no way Hotch was going to let it go at that.

"Is everything okay, JJ? You sound, I don't know, a little down? Everything okay with Will?"

"Will's gone." JJ simply said. "He left Friday night after I got home." There was a moment of silence while Hotch processed what JJ had just said. "Hotch?"

"I'm sorry, JJ. Did you say Will is gone? Where did he go?"

"Well judging by the time I would say he's back in New Orleans by now." JJ replied back with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"JJ…. I… I don't know what to say."

"It's okay Hotch. It's for the best. We both knew it was coming but Henry is taking it really hard. He blames me for sending his father away." JJ told her boss and friend as tears threatened to fall.

"Just give him time, he'll come around. If you want I could have Jack talk to him. I know he was only 2 ½ when Haley and I got divorced but I know Henry idolizes him and it might help."

"I'll keep that in mind, Hotch. Thank you for the offer but for now I would like to try to do this myself. That is why I would like to take some time off."

"Take as much time as you need, " Hotch told her. "We are all here if you need anything."

"Thanks Hotch, I really appreciate that."

"Does anyone else on the team know or should I keep this between us?" Hotch asked. After all he was her boss and technically anything she told him was confidential.

"Emily knows. She has been a huge help." JJ said with a smile. "I told her that it was okay to tell anyone who asks."

"Well then I would expect at least four phone calls tomorrow because once they find out they are going to want to be there for you too."

"I know." JJ smiled as she thought about her BAU family.

"Take care of yourself JJ and came back when you and Henry are ready."

"Thanks again, Hotch." JJ wiped a stray tear away and they exchanged their good byes.

JJ made her way up to Henry's room, where he had spent most of the weekend, to tell him about her extended time off. She knocked softly on the partially open door and waited for a response. We she didn't get one she pushed the door open all the way.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" JJ asked as she sat down next to her son on his bed. When he didn't respond JJ looked down at what he was holding in his lap. JJ immediately recognized Henry's baby book and she knew exactly what he was doing. He was looking at photos of Will.

"You miss your daddy, don't you?" JJ asked as Henry stared at the picture of Will holding a barely week old Henry in his arms. Henry nodded. "I'm so sorry that he left Henry but he loves…" Henry slammed the book closed and tossed it on his bed. JJ decided it would probably be wise to drop the subject of Will for a while. "Well, I've got some good news. How would you like it if mommy stayed home for a while? Just the two of us."

"Like a vacation?"

"Yeah, like a vacation. We can go to the park, we can go to the zoo, whatever you want to do?" JJ said as she brushed some of Henry's hair out of his face. "What do you think?" Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"Can Aunt Emmy go with us?" Henry asked after a few seconds of silence. JJ couldn't help but laugh. JJ always knew that Henry had a soft spot for his Aunt Emmy but it wasn't until this weekend she realized how deep it ran.

"Sorry buddy but she has to work, but I can see if she wants to come over for dinner one night. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I love Aunt Emmy." Henry offered a half smile.

"I know you do and she loves you very much too." JJ smiled as she placed a kiss on Henry's head. JJ went to stand up but Henry grabbed her hand. She looked down and saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I miss my daddy." Henry cried as he wrapped his arms around JJ's neck.

"Oh I know you do, buddy."

"Why don't you tell daddy you're sorry and then everything will be okay?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it doesn't work that way. I don't have anything to apologize for and telling daddy I'm sorry isn't going to change anything."

"But Aunt Emmy said that he lefted because he didn't want me to be sad anymore but I'm still sad. I sadded cause he's gone."

"I wish I could make that sadness go away Henry, I really wish I could, but…."

"If you loved me you would!"" Henry yelled, before leaping off the bed and running to the bathroom. JJ heard the door slam and once again she felt her heart break. _Just when I thought I was starting to make some progress, _JJ groaned to herself as she picked up Henry's baby book and started flipping through the pages. She found herself looking at picture of Emily holding Henry the day they brought him home from the hospital. Emily looked so natural standing there holding Henry in her arms and once again JJ found herself thinking what a great mom Emily would make some day.

A couple more days passed and things really hadn't improved all that much. JJ had yet to hear from Will, even though she had tried calling him several times each night so that Henry could talk to him. She was starting to get the feeling that maybe Will wasn't as emotionally invested in his son as she had once thought and that feeling terrified her. So far the team had been great though. JJ got daily phone calls from everyone asking how everything was going and if she or Henry needed anything. She was truly grateful for all of them. Emily's support though had been nothing short of amazing. She called several times a day. She always made sure to talk to Henry, who was his happiest when he was talking with his Aunt Emmy. JJ listened as Henry would explain in great detail everything that he and JJ had done that day. Unfortunately each phone conversation would end with Henry telling Emily he was still sad. Luckily for JJ, Emily was coming over dinner that night and Henry couldn't have been more excited. It was all the little boy wanted to talk about. The whole time at the zoo he kept asking exactly when Emily was coming over. However, it seemed like the whole world was out to get her when she saw Emily's number pop up on her caller ID.

"Hey Emily, Henry is so excited about…" JJ started as soon as she answered the phone, but Emily quickly cut her off.

"I'm so sorry JJ but I am going to have to cancel." JJ felt her heart sink. "Hotch just told us we caught a case a couple towns over. We are headed there now. I am so sorry."

"It's okay." JJ said with a hint of sadness in her voice and for a moment she stopped to ponder who was upset more about this Henry or her. She had never gone this long without seeing her friend and she had really been looking forward to spending the evening with Emily.

"No, it's not okay. Henry is going to be so disappointed." Emily said with equal sadness in her voice. "Can I talk to him? I would really like to try and explain."

"Sure." JJ told her friend. She put her hand over the receiver and yelled for her son to come into the living room. Once Henry joined her on the couch she handed her son the phone. "Aunt Emmy wants to talk to you." JJ was pretty sure Henry's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Aunt Emmy?" Henry said as he took the phone from JJ.

"Hey buddy." Emily replied trying to mask sadness she felt for breaking the little boy's heart.

"When are you coming over? I can't wait to see you. Mommy is making spaghetti." Henry explained.

"That sounds really yummy, Henry but I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm afraid I'm going to have to work tonight and I'm not going to be able to come over for dinner. Maybe we…"

"But you promised." Henry said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I know, sweetie. You don't know how bad I feel but I have to go hunt the bad guys with Uncle Hotch and the rest of the guys."

"Okay, bye Aunt Emmy." Henry frowned. Emily could hear the rejection in his voice but before Emily could say anything else she could hear Henry handing JJ the phone and then she heard him ask if he could go outside and play. JJ told him yes and then went back to the phone.

"Emily, you still there?"

"Yeah, god I hated that. He sounded so upset." Emily looked up to see Hotch motioning for her to join the rest of the team, as they were about to leave. "Look JJ, I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to go. We are about to leave. Kiss Henry for me and tell him I'm sorry again…please?"

"I will. Don't worry about it. I understand the job." JJ and Emily exchanged good byes and JJ went back to making dinner although now she wasn't so excited about it.

Henry had been outside playing in the sandbox his daddy had built him since Emily had called three hours early. It was coming on 6pm so JJ walked outside to call Henry in for dinner.

"Henry, dinner is ready. Why don't you come inside and get cleanup?" JJ said from her place on the back patio. Henry didn't even acknowledge his mother's presence. "Don't you want to eat? You love spaghetti."

"Not hungry." Henry mumbled as he jumped up out of the sand box and ran over to the swing set. JJ offered a tired sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. She watched carefully as her son climbed to the top of the 'rock wall' and into the playhouse on top.

"Henry, mommy needs to run inside and turn off the sauce, you be sure to stay up there until I come back out." JJ did not like to leave Henry unsupervised while he was playing on his swing set, she was always scared that he might fall. She waited several seconds for a response but got none. "Did you hear me, Henry?" JJ said a little more forceful.

"Whatever." She finally heard Henry mumble from the top of the playhouse. Frustrated but satisfied Henry would stay put, she made her way into the house to turn the spaghetti sauce off. She had no more than put her hand on the stove-knob, when she heard a crash…followed by a gut-wrenching scream.

A/N- I know a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry.... PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews… I truly appreciate each and every one of them…

Chapter 5- ENJOY!!

JJ quickly turned the sauce off and then ran to the backyard where she found Henry laying on the ground screaming at the top of his lungs. JJ ran as fast as she could and was by Henry's side in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long to see the source of her son's panicked screams.

"It hurts!" Henry sobbed as JJ looked at her son's arm. It didn't take a medical degree to clearly see that his forearm was broken.

"I know it does, sweetie. Can you move your fingers honey?" JJ asked. She watched as Henry's attempt was quickly halted as he cried out in pain.

"I want my daddy!" Henry yelled as JJ, as gently as she could, continued to examine his arm.

"Daddy's not here right now but mommy is and mommy is going to make it all better I promise." JJ tried to soothe the little boy.

"NO! I want daddy! It hurts!" Henry cried.

"Henry look, I know you want your daddy and I know that it hurts but daddy isn't here. Right now I need to take you to the hospital."

"NO!" Henry wailed as JJ went to pick her son up.

"Henry, we have to go to the hospital."

"I want Aunt Emmy!" Henry cried as JJ once again tried to pick Henry up.

"I tell you what. We will call her on the way to the hospital so you can talk to her okay?" Henry nodded and finally allowed JJ to pick him up. The movement caused the little boy to cry out in pain again and it broke JJ's heart to know that she was causing him this pain. "It's okay, sweetie, I promise." After an excruciating twenty minutes, JJ finally had Henry loaded into the car. She placed a pillow under his arm to help ease the pain for the drive to the hospital. Before pulling out of the driveway she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Agent Prentiss." Emily answered not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Emily, its JJ."

"JJ what's wrong?" Emily immediately recognized the panicked tone in JJ's voice.

"Henry fell and I'm pretty sure he broke his arm."

"Oh my god." Emily's gasp brought the attention of the rest of the team.

"He wanted his daddy and the only way I could get him in the car was to agree to let him talk to you."

"Okay, put him on."

"Okay." Emily could hear JJ passing the phone to Henry. Emily took this time to put her own phone on speaker-phone so the rest of the team could listen in.

"Aunt Emmy?"

"Hey buddy. Yeah it's me and all your uncles." There was a round of hellos from Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi. "So mommy told me you fell?" Emily continued a few seconds later.

"It hurts, Aunt Emmy." Henry cried into the phone.

"I know it does, buddy, but at the hospital they will make it all better." Emily replied.

"Yeah, just hang in there, buddy. You'll be good as new in no time." Morgan added.

"But it really hurts Uncle Derek."

"Just think about the cool cast you are going to get. They will probably even let you pick the color." Hotch smiled as he thought back to Jack's broken arm a few years back. Much to his displeasure, Jack had picked pink, stating that the girls would like it.

"Really?" Henry asked, his tears softening. "Is that true Aunt Emmy?"

"Yep it sure is." Emily patted Hotch on his back and offered him a silent thank you.

"Can you come to the hospital with me?" Henry asked Emily.

"I wish I could buddy but I have to work."

"But it really hurts Aunt Emmy. It really, really hurts." Henry said and Emily could hear the tears returning. "And daddy's not here." Before Emily could speak, Hotch pulled Emily off to the side.

"Emily go. We can take care of things here. There's not much more we can do tonight anyways. Clearly Henry wants you there. So go be with him and help JJ. I know this has to be hard on her." Hotch told a surprised Emily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go." Hotch repeated and Emily turned her attention back to her phone.

"Hey buddy, Uncle Hotch said I could leave so I am on my way, okay? Can you put your mommy back on the phone?" Emily heard Henry yell for JJ; just about the time she heard the back door open to JJ's car.

"Emily?" JJ asked as she took the phone from Henry.

"I'm walking to the car right now. What hospital are you taking him to?"

"We just pulled up to Washington Memorial. But seriously Emily you don't need to come."

"Hotch told me to, plus Henry wants his Aunt Emmy." Emily smiled into the phone.

"Okay, we will see you in a little while." JJ closed her phone and then started the painful process of getting Henry out of the car.

An hour later Emily made her way through the emergency room of Washington Memorial Hospital. After scanning a couple hallways she spotted JJ standing out in the front of one of the rooms talking on her cell phone; clearly ignoring the 'No cell phone' policy.

"Damn it Will, where the hell are you? I have left like five messages already. Call me when you get this. Henry fell and broke his arm and really wants to talk to you." Emily could hear JJ spit into the phone as she walked up to her. "Just great!" JJ grumbled as she turned off her phone.

"JJ?" Emily asked cautiously as she approached her. "Everything okay?" She asked as she JJ spun around and greeted her friend.

"Well lets see, my son hates me and apparently Will has dropped off the face of the earth because I have left about 15 messages with since Sunday and he hasn't bothered to return a single one." JJ sighed in frustration.

"First of all, Henry doesn't hate you and second of all…" But before Emily could tell JJ what she really thought of Will, a young doctor approached the two women.

"Sorry to interrupt Agent Jereau, but I have your son's x-ray." JJ nodded and she and Emily followed the doctor into Henry's room.

"Aunt Emmy!" Henry beamed from his bed, where he was currently looking through some children's books. "They tooked a picture of my bones." He said pointing to his currently splinted arm.

"They did?" Emily smiled as she sat down gingerly on the side of his bed.

"It was so cool." Henry smiled. JJ loved seeing that smile on her sons face. It was a smile that only Emily could bring out.

"I bet it was." Emily said as she brushed some hair out of his face.

"Well it looks like he did break his arm." The doctor finally said after a few minutes of studying the x-ray. "See this here?" He pointed to the film to show JJ the break. JJ nodded. "Well that is the break. It's a simple fracture and should heal on its own without issue. He will have to wear a cast…."

"A cast?" Henry interrupted as he listened to the doctor talk to JJ. "Do I get to pick the color? Uncle Hotch said I would get to pick the color." Henry explained and the doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, you can pick the color."

"Cool." Henry smiled.

"Will he have to have a sling or be limited with anything?" JJ asked after the doctor handed Henry a laminated piece of paper with all his choices in cast color.

"He will need a sling for a few days, just while he gets used to the cast. The cast will need to stay on for 4 weeks. He is five so I know limiting his activities is not going to be easy but so long as he is careful and doesn't fall or bang his arm into anything, I think he will be okay. This kind of break is very common and usually heals without any problems." The doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor." JJ said as she shook the doctor's hand.

"No problem." The doctor smiled before turning his attention back to Henry, who was still busy trying to decide what color to get. Currently Emily was trying to get him to pick pink; to which Henry kept wrinkling his nose. "The nurse will be here in a few minutes, so just let her know what color you want, ok?"

"Ok." Henry replied, never looking up from the color sheet. Emily could hear the doctor laugh as he left the room.

"So what color do you want Henry?" JJ asked as she sat down on the other side of his bed, opposite Emily.

"I don't know." Henry replied studying the colors closely. "What is your favorite color mommy?"

"I like yellow." JJ answered and laughed as she watched Henry turn up his nose. "Okay, no yellow."

"What about you Aunt Emmy?"

"Well I like blue." Emily replied.

"Like this?" Henry pointed to a midnight blue square on the piece of paper.

"No more like this." Emily shook her head and pointed to a bright sky blue.

"Oh that's pretty." Henry replied. "Can I get that color mommy?"

"You can get what ever color you want sweetie." JJ told him just as the nurse walked in with all the supplies for Henry's cast.

Forty-five minutes later, JJ carried a very tired Henry out of the hospital, his bright sky blue cast and all.

"I bet he's asleep before you even make it out of the parking lot." Emily laughed as JJ buckled Henry into the car.

"I would say that is a safe bet." JJ smiled. "So are you sure you don't have to go back tonight, I mean you don't…"

"Hotch told me that there was no need for me to come back tonight and to just meet them in the morning." Emily said cutting JJ off. Once the nurse got to work putting Henry's cast on, Emily had stepped outside to call Hotch. She gave them a quick update on Henry and then Hotch told her to not worry about coming back tonight, that they were all headed to the hotel anyways. He told her just to meet them at the police station at 8am the next morning. As soon as Emily had gotten off the phone with Hotch she told JJ and Henry the good news. Knowing that the spaghetti was long ruined JJ suggested a pizza, to which Emily agreed to pick up on her way out to JJ's.

An hour later Emily and JJ were sitting on the couch watching as Henry struggled to keep his eyes open. It was coming up on 10pm and way past his normal bedtime.

"Hey buddy I think its time for bed." JJ said as she stood up from the couch and walked over to Henry and picked him up.

"Can Aunt Emmy tuck me in?" Henry asked though a huge yawn as he laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Sure." JJ smiled as she kissed Henry on the head and then carefully passed Henry over to Emily's waiting arms.

Emily made her way up to Henry's room and carefully laid him down on the bed. She pulled the blankets up and than sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How's your arm, Henry?" Emily asked glancing down at the brightly colored cast.

"It hurts a little but not as bad as when I felled." Henry explained with another yawn.

"Good. I'll let you get some sleep now. Good night Henry." Emily kissed Henry on the forehead and then got up off the bed. Emily had just flipped the light off when Henry called her name. "Yes buddy?"

"Is mommy mad at me?" Henry asked as Emily walked back over to his bed.

"What? Why would mommy be mad at you?"

"Because she tolded me not to climb down the swing set while she was gone but I did anyways and I hurted my arm." Henry explained. "I saw mommy crying."

"When?"

"Before you came to the hospital." Henry told Emily. "I think I make her cry because she is angry with me." Henry frowned and a tear slipped down his face.

"Listen to me Henry, your mommy is not mad at you. Okay?" Henry nodded. "She was just worried. She was upset that you got hurt. When you love someone you don't ever want to see them get hurt so when they do it makes you sad." Emily explained as best she could. "You love your mommy right?" Emily asked, seeing this as her opportunity to get Henry to talk.

"Yep, I love mommy lots." Henry smiled.

"And mommy loves you very much too but it hurts mommy when you won't talk to her and when you only want your daddy." Henry looked up at Emily and thought about what she had said.

"But I miss my daddy." Henry finally said.

"I know you do buddy and I know it's hard for you to understand but your mommy didn't make your daddy leave. You want mommy to be happy right?" Henry nodded. "Well mommy and daddy weren't very happy when they were together."

"Is mommy and daddy happy now?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but you know what would make your mommy even happier?"

"What"

"A big ole hug from you and a good night kiss." Emily smiled as she tickled the boy, careful of his arm.

"Okay." Henry smiled as he jumped out of bed and ran a quick as a five-year-old with a busted arm could, back downstairs to his mommy. Emily could hear Henry tell JJ good night and that he loved her. There was a long silence, followed by an "I love you too, Henry" from JJ. A few minutes later, Emily was once again tucking a very tired Henry back into bed.

A/N- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks again for the wonderful reviews.....

Chapter 6- ENJOY!!!

Emily made her way back to the living room where she found JJ wiping away the tears that were running down her face. Before Emily could even register what was happening she found herself being pulled into a hug by the blond woman.

"Thank you, Emily. I don't know what you said to him but thank you."

"I told you everything would be fine." Emily said struggling to find her voice as she felt JJ's arms tighten around her. However, a few seconds later the hug ended and Emily immediately felt the loss of JJ's warm arms.

"I really appreciate your support over the last few days." JJ said a she returned to the couch and her glass of wine. Along with the pizza Emily picked up a nice, not too expensive but more than JJ would ever pay for, bottle of wine. Both women were currently on their second glass.

"I told you before JJ that it was nothing. You would do the same if the roles were reversed." Emily said joining JJ on the couch.

"God, Friday seems like a lifetime ago." JJ sighed as she laid her head back on the couch. Emily instinctively reached over and took JJ's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know it does but you don't need him JJ. You are smart, strong and a great mom." Emily said with a smile, taking another sip of her wine.

"Thank you Emily." JJ smiled back. Emily gave JJ's hand another squeeze but reluctantly let go. "How do I be a single parent and do this job? Who will watch Henry when we are out of town?"

"All those things will work out. I wouldn't worry about them right now. Right now just enjoy your time off with your son. Lord knows you have time to spare." Emily grinned, knowing that JJ had more time off stockpiled than all of them combined.

"That's true." JJ laughed. "Although I do have to admit having these past three days off has felt a little strange."

"Yeah well we certainly miss you around the office that is for sure. Reid is like a lost, little puppy and I'm pretty sure I heard Morgan and Rossi plotting Will's demise the other day in the break room." Emily laughed and JJ blushed. "We miss you. I don't think you realize how important someone is to the team until they aren't there."

"Yeah well sometimes its takes things like this to realize just who your family is." JJ replied back. "It never ceases to amaze me how much like a family we really are."

"I know what you mean." Emily said taking another sip of her wine, all but empting her glass. JJ picked up the bottle and poured both Emily and herself another glass. "Why Agent Jareau I think you are trying to get me drunk."

"Hey, you're the one that brought the wine." JJ winked.

"Well wine and pizza seemed like a good idea at the time." Emily winked back. Emily loved this side of JJ. The carefree, totally relaxed JJ. Very few people got to see this side of her and Emily considered herself lucky to be one of them. Both women sat there in comfortable silence just enjoying the wine and each other's company.

"So tell me Emily, since I have bared my soul over the last few days, why haven't you ever gotten married? Settled down, started a family." JJ asked causing Emily to almost choke on her wine. "Sorry." JJ laughed.

"It's okay, it's just you sounded just like my mother just than." Emily laughed. "To answer your question though, I guess I never saw the point in marriage. It's not like I can legally get married anyways so…" And just like that Emily knew that she had just outed herself to her best friend. The woman who that, no matter how much she denied it, she loved more than anything.

"Wait, what? Why wouldn't you be able to legally get married?" JJ asked and Emily began to panic. She could believe she had been so stupid. All this time and in a matter of seconds her biggest secret had been revealed. "I mean unless… oh my god, really?" JJ asked in shock. JJ simply stared at her friend. JJ would be the first to admit that she hadn't seen that coming at all. Emily simply nodded and sat her glass down on the coffee table. "Why….why…I mean wow." Was all JJ could manage to say.

"I think I better go." Emily said, standing up trying to make a quick exit from JJ's house.

"Emily wait. You don't have to go." JJ jumped up and followed Emily to the foyer. "I'm sorry if I offended you, it's… it's just you caught me a little off guard. I wasn't expecting that. I mean we have been best friends for seven years and you never…"

"I'm sorry I never told you." Emily turned around to look at JJ. "Really I am. It was never my intention to lie to you."

"Does anyone else know?" JJ asked walking back towards the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Garcia does, but that was by accident." Emily explained as she joined JJ as the table. She didn't want JJ to think she had told Garcia and not her. When she saw JJ's quizzical eyes, Emily proceeded to explain. "About three years ago Garcia showed up at my door, rather unexpectedly after her and Morgan had a fight. Well when Lisa opened the opened the door with nothing but a towel on, it didn't take Garcia long to put two and two together."

"So you and this Lisa woman? Are you still together?" JJ asked, not really sure why she felt a little jealous of this mystery woman.

"God no. We broke up not long after that." Emily replied back quickly.

"Why did you break up if you don't mind me asking?"

_Because I'm in love with you, _Emily screamed in her head.

"We wanted different things." Emily knew it was a cop out but she was pretty sure JJ wouldn't be able to handle the truth right now. Finding out your best friend is gay is one thing but finding out said best friend is madly, head over heels in love with you is something all together different.

"So I still don't get why you didn't tell me. Or anyone for that matter." JJ said with just a hint of hurt coming through her voice. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much. She could care less that Emily liked woman but the fact that they had been best friends for so long and she never told her really upset her.

"When I first started I didn't tell anyone because I was so new to the team and I was desperately trying to fit in. I didn't want to be the 'new girl' and 'the lesbian' too." Emily explained, using air quotes.

"But that was seven years ago Emily." JJ replied.

"I know and I had every intention of telling everyone, I swear I did, but I kept putting it off and putting it off. Then before I knew it almost two years has passed and it just easier to continue living the lie. I was afraid that I waited so long to tell you all that when I finally did you guys would…"

"We would what?" JJ asked.

"That you guys would hate me." Emily said as she struggled to maintain her composure, a battle she was quickly losing.

"Why would we hate you?" Emily remained silent. "Emily you are my best friend. My family. I really don't know how I would have gotten through these last few days with out you. I can honestly say that I could care less if you like women. Lord knows after all this drama with Will, I can see the advantages." JJ laughed and Emily felt her heart soar. "Nothing you could tell me is going to change how I feel about you. I promise." JJ said as she reached across the table and grabbed Emily's hand. Just that simple gesture alone sent shock waves through Emily's body. "You shouldn't have to live a lie, Emily." Emily looked up at JJ's crystal blue eyes and saw nothing but love and respect. Far from the hatred and disappointed she expected to see.

"Thank you, JJ. I really appreciate that and I'm truly sorry that I never told you." Emily could feel JJ offer her hand a comforting squeeze and it was all Emily could do to remember to breathe. Emily had preformed this action several times over the past few days with no issue but being the recipient was something completely different.

"I really think you ought to tell the rest of the team too, Emily. They love you and they won't care." JJ smiled finally letting go of Emily's hand much to Emily's displeasure.

"You're probably right." Emily half smiled back.

"Aren't I always?" JJ teased back and Emily laughed. Emily looked down at her watch and groaned when she noticed the time.

"Wow, when did it get so late?" JJ looked over at the kitchen clock and was shocked to see that it was after midnight. "I should probably get going. I have to be in Townson by 8 in the morning." Emily said as she stood up from the table.

"Ok." JJ replied following Emily's lead. "Be careful driving home and be safe tomorrow. All of you." Emily walked out the front door and then turned back to face JJ.

"Thank you for being so understanding and again I'm really sorry I never told you." _Now if could only tell you how I really feel about you, _Emily thought to herself.

"It's okay. I can understand why. I'm just glad everything is out in the open now." JJ smiled before pulling into a hug. "Good night, Emily."

"Good night, JJ." Emily replied as she hugged JJ back.

JJ watched as Emily pulled out of her driveway and made her way back to her house a few streets over. Once Emily was out of sight, JJ made her way back into her house. JJ set to work picking up the wine glasses and discarded pizza box. Once the house was clean, JJ decided it was time for bed.

JJ tossed and turned for a good two hours, the night's big revelation still playing on her mind. She couldn't believe that Emily Prentiss, her best friend, was gay. Though she did have to admit that it did make sense. Emily never talked about guys and she certainly dressed the part, JJ laughed to herself but she still couldn't believe that Emily had been able to hide it all these years. Some profilers the rest of the team were. JJ continued to lay there in bed thinking back on her friendship with Emily and the only thing that kept running through her head was the comment Will had made the other day. "Emily Prentiss is WAY more than a friend." Had Will seen something that they had all managed to miss. Surely he didn't know that Emily was gay. If the best minds in the world didn't know it, there was no way Will could have figured it out, right? JJ struggled as she continued to ponder what Will had meant by that statement. Emily Prentiss was her best friend and nothing more. Of course she loved Emily but in a friendship type of way, not in the lets get married and have a family sort of way. Besides JJ figured she was certainly not Emily Prentiss' type. JJ could only assume she liked tall, super-model type women. There was no way Emily would ever consider a farm girl from rural Pennsylvania. _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? _JJ yelled to herself_. I'm straight, she's gay, end of story; _JJ told herself as she continued to lie in her bed tossing and suddenly out of no where an image of Emily making out with some nameless blonde popped in her head and it was certainly not an image she enjoyed seeing. "Damn you Will!" JJ yelled into the empty room. _Stupid Will and his stupid suggestive comment, _JJ mumbled to herself before finally drifting off to sleep.

A/N- So Emily's big secret is out, wander what is next… lol… PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I really don't know what to say, the response to this story has been nothing short of amazing. Thank you to everyone who was reviewed or sent PM's. I glad everyone is enjoying this story….

Chapter 7- ENJOY….

JJ woke up the next morning feeling like she hadn't even slept at all. Between Will's comment and Emily's revelation, JJ tossed and turned all night. JJ glanced at her clock and groaned when she read the time. It was screaming 7:42 am. JJ knew that Henry would be up any minute and she had a long, tiring day ahead of her. JJ made her way to the kitchen where she found last nights wine glasses still sitting in the sink. Immediately the previous night flashed through her head. She still couldn't believe that Emily was gay and more importantly she couldn't believe that Emily had kept that little detail about herself a secret for so long. She had been honest when she told Emily no one should be forced to live a lie but JJ also knew that she was one to talk. She had stayed with Will for years for all the wrong reasons. JJ snapped herself from her little daydream of her brunette friend and started making breakfast. A few minutes later Henry came bounding down the stairs carrying his sling.

"Mommy I can't put this on." Henry said as he held up his sling.

"Good morning, buddy." JJ smiled and ruffled the boys sleep matted hair. "Here let mommy help." Henry handed JJ the sling and JJ helped put it on. "How is your arm feeling this morning?"

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt hardly at all now." Henry smiled back "Where is Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked as he sat down on the table.

"She had to work remember?" JJ said a she put a plate of eggs down in front of Henry.

"Oh, I was hoping she was still here." Henry said with a slight frown before taking a bite of his eggs. JJ sat down next to her son and starting eating her own breakfast. Henry took a couple more bites before turning to his mother with a very serious look on his face. "Can I asked you something mommy?" Henry asked.

"Sure you can, sweetie, what is it?" JJ replied before taking another bite of eggs.

"Since daddy doesn't live here anymore can Aunt Emmy move in with us?" Henry asked causing JJ to all but choke on her eggs. "Then she would be here all the time." Henry smiled as JJ tried to recover from her near death experience of choking on her eggs by taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Henry, sweetie, Emily has her own house. She doesn't want to live here with us." JJ told her son with just a twinge of sadness. Once again JJ was confused as to why she felt this way about her friend because that was just what Emily was, a friend.

"But it would be so much fun. Plus Aunt Emmy said that daddy left because he didn't make you happy."

"That's true honey, but…"

"And I know Aunt Emmy makes you happy. You smile more when she is over." Henry said matter-of-factly as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Really?" JJ asked back in shock to which Henry nodded. JJ had never really thought about it before but she did enjoy the times when Emily was over. She enjoyed her friend's company greatly and she did have to admit that having Emily around more would be wonderful…._Damn it JJ what the hell is wrong with you, _JJ mumbled to herself._ Get a grip for crying out loud. _"Well be that as it may Henry, Emily has her own life. She doesn't want to live with us." Before Henry could say anything else JJ's phone began to ring. "Finally." JJ said quietly as she answered her phone. "Hello."

"JJ, it's me Will." Will said bracing for what he expected to be a rather pissed off JJ. JJ got up from the table and made her way to the living room, not wanting Henry to hear what was being said.

"Where the hell have you been Will?" JJ spit out as soon as she reached the living room. "I have left at least a dozen messages!"

"I know JJ and I am so sorry. Somewhere between Washington and here I lost my phone. I got a new one but had to get a new number. I didn't even think about you not having the new number until the airlines called last night and said that they had found my old phone. When I picked it up this morning I had like twenty missed calls." JJ felt some of her anger leaving her but not all of it.

"So not once in the last five days did you think to call your son?"

"Everything has been so crazy here. Finding a place to live, I started my new job Monday and well it's just… I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. Can I talk to him? How is his arm?" Will asked and JJ could here the true concern in his voice, much like Emily had expressed yesterday when JJ called her. _Oh for the love of god, not everything goes back to Emily, _JJ thought to herself.

"His arm is okay. It was a clean break. The doctor said that it should heal fine. He has to wear a cast for four weeks and a sling for a couple days." JJ explained to Will.

"God I wish I could have been there. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, just one second." JJ put her hand over the receiver and yelled for Henry. "Henry your daddy wants to talk to you." A few seconds later a very happy little boy came running into the living room.

"Daddy?" Henry said into the phone. JJ sat there and listened as her son went into great detail explaining how he felt, how bad it hurt and all about the cool sky blue cast he got.

JJ quietly left the room while Henry continued to talk to Will. He was currently telling him that mommy had taken a vacation and how much fun they were having. JJ was sure Will wasn't getting much talk time as Henry continued to ramble one sentence after another.

As JJ began to clean up after breakfast JJ began to think about what Henry had said. Did she really smile more when Emily was around? I mean sure she liked hanging out with her friend but she found it hard to believe that Emily would make her happier to the point that her five year old son would notice. _I mean I'm sure I'm the same way around Garcia, _JJ thought to herself_. _Although since her and Morgan had gotten married the three of them, meaning JJ, Emily and Garcia didn't hang out as much. It was mostly just Emily and JJ now and to be honest JJ had grown quite fond of her Emily only time. _Emily only time? What the hell is wrong with me? _JJ grumbled as she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

JJ was still cleaning up the kitchen when Henry came bounding in with her cell phone in his good hand.

"Daddy wants to talk to you." Henry smiled as he handed her the phone.

"Okay thank you sweetheart." JJ took the phone from Henry, who quickly left to go play in his room. "Will?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say bye and again that I'm really sorry that you couldn't get a hold of me."

"It's okay." JJ sighed.

"I was thinking that in a couple weeks I might flight back up to DC and spend the weekend with him. I really miss him." JJ could hear the sadness in his voice. "Would that be okay?" Will asked almost pleading.

"Yeah, I think he would like that a lot."

"Okay well I should probably let you go. I will let you know exactly when after I get my schedule next week."

"Okay, take care of yourself Will." JJ replied back.

"I will and kiss Henry for me." JJ told him she would and they exchanged their goodbyes. JJ took a deep breath once she was off the phone. Having not heard from Will in almost five day she had started to think the worst; that maybe Will wasn't as dedicated a father as she had thought. She was glad to hear that he still wanted to be a part of his son's life, even if in those five days he never once thought to call him. JJ decided that she better go check on Henry to make sure he was still okay after having talked to his father. She certainly didn't want to relive the past five days. Happy Henry was much easier to handle than sad, upset Henry. JJ found Henry playing with his trucks in his room.

"Hey sweetie, what you doing?" JJ asked as she sat down beside him.

"Playing crash, but its harded with one arm." Henry said as he drove one of his trucks into the other making a crash sound. The second truck rolled over but not nearly as dramatically as it would have had Henry been holding on to it. JJ had seen the aftermath of a 'crash' before; Henry would take the truck and twirl it through the air and then toss it onto the ground.

"Do you want mommy to help?" She asked picking up one of the trucks sitting near by.

"No that's okay." Henry replied and JJ nodded.

"So how did your talk with daddy go?" JJ asked as she watched Henry once again reenact a car crash. "Did you like talking with daddy?" Henry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah I told him all about my arm and how Aunt Emmy came to the hospital and helped me pick out the color of my cast." Henry grinned from ear to ear as he told JJ what he and his father had talked about. "I also tolded him about the all the cool stuff me and you were doing. He said it sounded like fun. I told him it was." JJ couldn't help by laugh as she got the play-by-play repeat of their conversation.

"Well I'm glad you are having fun, sweetie." JJ said ruffling her son's still wild hair. "Did daddy tell you he is going to come up here in a couple weeks and he wants to spend the whole weekend with you. How does that sound?"

"That would be so cool." Henry smiled.

"I think so too, buddy." JJ smiled back. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Can we go to your work and visit Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked and JJ didn't know how but her smile grew even bigger at just the mention of Emily.

"Well Aunt Emmy and all your Uncles are not at work. They are away on a case, remember how mommy has to leave sometimes for a few days?" Henry nodded. "Well that is where they are now."

"Why aren't you with them?" Henry asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because I'm here with you, silly." She smiled as she began tickling him.

"Mommy…" Henry squealed as JJ continued to tickle him, careful of his arm. After a few more minutes of laughter JJ finally stopped tickling her son.

"I tell you what, why don't we get dressed and go shopping. Mommy needs to go the grocery store and then we can stop by the toy store and pick up a new toy."

"Really?" Henry stared back at his mother.

"Yeah, you were a really brave boy yesterday and I think you deserve a new toy." JJ smiled back.

"Can I get a new truck?"

"You can get whatever you want." JJ replied. Henry stood up and threw his good arm around JJ and hugged her.

"I love you, mommy." Henry said as JJ hugged him back.

"I love you too." JJ said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. The duo spent the next several minutes getting Henry all cleaned up and dressed before JJ got herself ready for their day out.

A/N- Okay I know, there was no Emily there… but I thought it was important to bring Will back at this point…. I hope everyone liked it…. PLEASE REVIEW….


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Thanks again for all the great reviews... the support has been nothing short of amazing....

Chapter 8- ENJOY.....

Five hours later JJ and Henry had arrived back home; JJ's arms full of groceries, while Henry was carrying a brand new toy SUV (much like the one that JJ and the team rode around in at work). As soon JJ had told Henry that, it was the only toy he wanted to look at. Once inside the house, JJ sat the groceries down on the counter and then helped Henry get the new toy out of the box. It never ceased to amaze JJ how difficult a task that could be. She could chase down a gun-wielding suspect and shoot with pinpoint accuracy but ask her to get a child's toy out of a box and god save them all. Finally after twenty minutes and several-muffled cuss words later, JJ finally managed to extract the toy from its plastic prison, much to Henry's delight. JJ handed Henry the toy SUV and he sprinted off for the living room leaving JJ alone in the kitchen. JJ had just started putting the groceries away when her cell phone rang. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when he saw who it was.

"Hey Emily." JJ smiled into the phone as she answered it.

"Hey yourself." Emily smiled back. "How is Henry doing?"

"He is good. We just got back from the grocery store and toy store. I told him since he was so brave yesterday he could get a new toy. So how is he case going?"

"Really well. We caught a break this morning and Hotch and Morgan are in with the suspect now. I'm hoping that they can get him to confess and we wrap this case up in a couple hours."

"Wow, shortest case in the history of the BAU and I missed it." JJ laughed.

"Exactly, maybe you should stay at home more often." Emily teased back.

"Hey now."

"I'm joking. Trust me it is not the same without you here." JJ could feel her cheeks blush from Emily's comment. After several seconds of silence Emily continued, "So the guys and I were talking earlier and, since it looks like this case is just about done, we thought it might be a good idea to hang out tonight. The guys really want to see Henry and Hotch thought that Jack and Henry could play together. Rossi offered up his cabin if we want."

"That sounds great, but why don't you guys come over here. I can make us a nice home cooked meal. I just pick up a roast at the store."

"Umm, that sounds great. I'll tell the guys, I'm sure they will be up for a home cooked meal. I'll let you know when we should be there after I find out what's going on with the unsub. Do you mind if I talk to Henry for a minute? I wanna tell him hi."

"Sure." JJ yelled for Henry who came running back into the kitchen. "Aunt Emmy wants to talk to you." Henry all but snatched the phone at JJ's hand.

"Aunt Emmy I miss you." Henry smiled into the phone. "I asked mommy if we could come see you today but she said you were working a case." Emily felt her heart swell as she heard what the boy had wanted to do today.

"That's right, we are."

"Did you catch the bad person?" Henry asked.

"We sure did."

"Cool."  
"How is your arm buddy?"

"It's good. Mommy let me get a new toy today. She said it was because I was brave yesterday."

"Yes you were. What kind of toy did you get?"

"I got a new truck. It's an SUV. Mommy said it is like what you all drive around in at work, so I decided it's my new FBI truck." Henry stated proudly.

"Wow that is great. I can't wait to see it."

"Can you come see it now?" Henry asked and JJ couldn't help but laugh at her son. He truly did love his Aunt Emmy.

"Well I can't right now buddy, but we're all going to come over for dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

"Really, everyone?" Henry asked suddenly very excited at seeing all his Uncles and Aunts. "Even Jack?"

"Yep, even Jack." Emily laughed. Henry worshiped Jack and even though Jack was four years older than Henry they both got along great and Jack often referred to Henry as his little brother.

"Cool. I can't wait to show him my cast." Henry smiled.

"Okay well I have to go but we will be over later and you can show me that cool new truck okay?"

"Okay, bye Aunt Emmy." Henry handed his mother the phone but JJ was sad to find out Emily had already hung up on her end.

"Well kiddo I guess I need to start cooking dinner." JJ said looking down at her son. "How do pot roast, potatoes and carrots sound?" Henry quickly turned up his nose. "Ok, well how about roast, potatoes and carrots for everyone else, and a hot dog and macaroni and cheese for you and Jack?"

"That sounds much better." Henry giggled. "Can I go outside and play?" Henry asked.

"Yes but please be careful and keep your arm in that sling, ok?"

"I will mommy." Henry yelled as he was already at the back door.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather quickly as JJ went to work making a home-cooked meal for the team and occasionally checking on Henry who was busy playing with his new truck in the sandbox.

Around 4 o'clock JJ received a phone call saying the team had just gotten back to the office. They all had a few things to tie up but Emily estimated that they should be at JJ's around 6. About 5, JJ told a very dirty Henry to come inside and get cleaned-up. Earlier that afternoon, Henry had come in and asked for a plastic bag. JJ didn't know what he wanted it for but had given him one. When she called in him, she immediately busted out laughing when she saw what the bag was for. Every inch of Henry was dirty, except his cast and sling, which were carefully wrapped in the plastic bag.

"Henry why is that bag on your arm?" JJ asked through her laughter.

"I didn't wanna get my cast dirty." Henry explained as if it was the most logical thing in the world. JJ continued to laugh as she and Henry made their way up the steps to get cleaned up.

Just as JJ was finishing up with Henry she heard the doorbell ring.

"They're here, mommy." Henry said jumping up and down making it very difficult to put his sling back on.

"I hear that but calm down for just one second so I can get this back on."

"Ok but hurry, mommy." Finally, after what felt like a lifetime to Henry, JJ had the sling back on and Henry was free to run down the steps to answer the door. Henry looked out the window and saw the whole team, including Jack, standing there. Henry quickly opened the door. "Hi." Henry yelled as he all but leapt into Emily's arms, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey buddy." Emily smiled as she kissed him on the forehead. "So where is this cool new truck you got?" Emily asked as everyone made their way inside, offering JJ a round of hugs as they came in.

"Outside. Let me go get it." Emily put Henry on the ground and he sprinted out back to get his truck. Emily took the opportunity to greet JJ and give her a hug.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Emily asked once she and JJ were alone.

"I'm doing good." JJ smiled back with a slight blush. _What the hell is wrong with me, its just Emily," _JJ mumbled to herself_._ "We heard from Will today."

"Oh really?" Emily replied with a raised eyebrow. "And what did he have to say?"

"Some excuse about losing his phone and a new number."

"What did he lose your number too?" Emily fired back with venom in her eyes.

"He apologized, said he wants to come up in a few weeks and spend the week with Henry. I think he really does want to be a part of Henry's life." JJ replied deciding to ignore Emily's remark.

"I hope so, for Henry's sake." Before JJ could say anything else, they both heard Henry yelling for them from the living room. The two women made their way into the room where Henry was showing every one his new truck.

"That is a very cool truck, Henry." Morgan smiled as he was passed the toy.

"Mommy said it's like what you drive at work." Henry smiled.

"It sure is." Rossi grinned as he too was passed the toy. The toy had officially made its way through the whole group with the exception of Emily. Henry took the truck from Rossi and took it over to Emily.

"Wow that really is a great truck Henry, but you know what would make it even cooler?" Emily asked as she kneeled down in front of Henry.

"What?"

"These." Emily reached into her back pocket and pulled out some FBI stickers.

"Wow!" Henry beamed. "Look Jack." Henry said showing the stickers to Jack.

"I got you some too Jack." Emily said handing Jack a sheet of the stickers.

"Thanks Aunt Emily." Jack replied looking down at his own sheet of stickers.

"Can you help me put them on my truck, Jack?" Henry asked handing the truck and the stickers to Jack.

"Sure." Jack smiled, taking the truck from Henry. Before anyone could say anything else the two boys were gone, upstairs to play in Henry's room.

"Do I even want to know where you found FBI stickers?" Hotch asked a few minutes after the boys left.

"It's a secret." Emily winked towards Garcia's direction.

"Garcia; I should have known." Hotch replied and everyone laughed.

Shortly after dinner the team was gathered around the living room and Henry was proudly showing off his bright blue cast.

"And see this is where Aunt Emmy and mommy signed it." Henry smiled, pointing to both names.

"Hey that's not fair, I want to sign it." Morgan pouted and acted like he was crying to which Henry laughed.

"You're silly Uncle Derek." Henry replied. Before Henry could even ask JJ produced a black sharpie for everyone else to sign Henry's cast. "Here you go, you can sign it too." Henry said handing the marker to Morgan, who proceeded to sign the cast. Henry made his way around the room, letting everyone take turns signing his bright blue cast. Finally the last person he reached was Garcia. Henry went to hand the marker to her but she pushed it away and instead pulled out about 10 brightly colored markers from her purse.

"I think such a pretty cast deserves something special don't you?" Garcia smiled as Henry stared at the markers. Henry nodded and Garcia went to work drawing a picture on the cast. "This is a very pretty color Henry, what made your choose this color?" Garcia asked as she continued to draw several flowers on his cast.

"Aunt Emmy helped me." Henry smiled as he patiently stood there while Garcia continued to draw.

"Oh she did, did she?" Garcia snickered.

"Yep, she said it was her favorite color. So I picked it. Mommy wanted yellow but that is too girly." Henry told the group who all laughed. Garcia finished drawing on Henry's cast and Henry went over to show JJ. Once Henry was out of earshot, Garcia leaned over toward Emily.

"So I didn't know your favorite color was sky blue?" Garcia could already see the blush forming on Emily's cheeks. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain blonde agent whose eyes are bright sky blue would it?"

"Garcia hush." Emily replied quickly, desperately trying to hide the blush and praying that JJ hadn't heard Garcia.

"You know now that Señor Loser is gone, this is your chance to tell her how you really feel."

"Señor Loser? Really?" Emily replied with a hushed laugh.

"What? You know you were thinking it too." Garcia teased.

"Well that and a few other ones." Emily smiled. Emily's personal favorite was Detective Crawfish, but she had to admit Señor Loser was pretty good too. "Besides, it doesn't matter JJ is straight and my best friend. I am not going to lose that friendship because of misguided feelings on my part."

"Misguided? Honey, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Morgan asked effectively stopping Garcia and Emily's conversation.

"Nothing that concerns you my chocolate stud muffin." Garcia replied with a wink.

"You know I was hoping that after you two got married those comments would stop, but I guess I was wrong." Hotch teased the two.

"Never, boss man, never." Garcia replied with another round of laughter from the group. JJ found herself watching Emily. She had never noticed how beautiful Emily was when she laughed. _Beautiful?? Really JJ, did you just call your best friend beautiful? _JJ mumbled to herself forcing herself to look away from Emily.

The evening progressed on and eventually everyone but Emily had left. Hotch had granted them the next day off and everyone was planning to take full advantage of their long weekend. JJ smiled as she looked at Emily who was holding a sleeping Henry in her lap. The little boy had lost his battle with sleep about 30 minutes prior.

"I can help you with that." Emily said from her spot on the couch after JJ got up and started picking up.

"I've got it, besides I think you have your hands full." JJ laughed.

"Yeah, I think we wore him out." Emily replied back with her own laugh. "Would you like me to put him to bed?" Emily asked.

"Sure that would be great." JJ smiled back. Emily loved that smile. She loved how JJ's face would just light up when she smiled. Over the past couple days JJ hadn't been doing much of it, so Emily was happy to see the big, bright smile return.

"No problem." Emily smiled back as she then began the process of trying to get off the couch without waking the sleeping boy up. It took several tries and a few laughs from JJ before Emily managed the task. "Thanks for your help there." Emily teased.

"Oh but it was so much fun to watch." JJ laughed in response, causing Emily to stick out her tongue as she walked by. JJ found herself watching her friend climb the steps. She loved watching Emily interact with her son. Emily truly was a natural when it came to Henry. JJ was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Emily coming back down the steps.

"Earth to JJ?" Emily snickered as she reached the bottom of steps, standing in front of a completely spaced out JJ.

"What?" A startled JJ replied back. "Oh Emily, I didn't even see you come back down."

"Apparently." Emily laughed. "I was just talking away and you were off in your own little world. Where did you wonder off too?"

"Just thinking." JJ replied back, hoping that her blushing cheeks were not that obvious.

"Well I gathered that?" Emily teased. "Thinking about what?"

"To be honest… you." JJ replied and watched as a shocked expression filtered across Emily's face.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was thinking how great you are with Henry and how much Henry loves you." JJ told Emily as the two women made their way back over to the couch.

"Well I love Henry too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him." Emily smiled back, her own cheeks turning a slight shade of red. "Or you for that matter. You know that right? You know I would do anything for you?"

"I do and I really appreciate it." JJ smiled back, reaching her hand out and placing it on top of Emily's. Both women desperately tried to hide the shiver they both felt running down their spines. JJ knew that she needed to move her hand but no matter what her mind kept telling her, her hand stayed there. The two women sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. JJ wasn't sure when she started but at some point she began rubbing her thumb along Emily's knuckles. _God she really is beautiful, _JJ thought to herself as she looked over at Emily. JJ couldn't believe that she had never really noticed it before. I mean sure she always thought her friend was pretty but it wasn't until the past few days that she noticed just how stunning she was. As Emily felt JJ run her thumb over her knuckles she couldn't help but feel the heat the stirred in the pit of her stomach. She knew this was bad, that she needed to put an end to this before she did something that she would regret but try as she may she couldn't pry her hand from JJ's.

"I should probably be going." Emily finally mustered up the courage to say, not really wanting to leave JJ's company.

"Yeah I guess it is getting pretty late." JJ replied, glancing over at the clock, she too not really wanting the evening to end. Both women made their way to the front door and JJ slowly opened the door to see her friend out. "I'm glad you all could come over tonight. I really enjoyed the company and I know Henry did too."

"You're welcome, JJ. I'm glad we could help." Emily smiled back. Without even thinking Emily reached up and tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind JJ's ear. Emily's hand must had strayed a little too long because before she knew it JJ was resting her cheek in the palm of Emily's hand. JJ closed her eyes as Emily ran her thumb across JJ's soft cheek. It seemed like a lifetime passed while Emily continued to stare at the woman she loved. When the movement of Emily's thumb stopped JJ opened her eyes, only to find Emily staring back with a powerful gaze. She immediately noticed how dark Emily's eyes seemed to be, much darker than normal. Slowly reaching JJ found herself cupping Emily's face with her hands, ever so slowly pulling the older woman toward her. All JJ could think was how soft Emily's lips looked and how much she wanted to kiss her. Every fiber of her being was screaming that this was a bad idea but her heart so desperately wanted to taste Emily's lips. They were mere millimeters apart and JJ could feel her heart beating wildly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Emily could feel JJ's lips lightly touching hers and for a few glorious seconds Emily was in heaven. That was until they both heard Henry yelling for his mommy. Both reluctantly separated, still staring at each other, neither one knowing what to say. It wasn't until Henry yelled for his mommy again did Emily finally find her ability to speak.

"Oh my god JJ, I am so sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." Emily said in a panic filled voice.

"No, Emily don't, I…."

"Mommy?" Henry yelled again.

"I really should go." And before JJ could say anything else Emily bolted from the house. JJ groaned as she realized that she might have just screwed up the best friendship she had ever had.

A/N- So what did you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Okay here is the next chapter… a little follow up to the kiss…. thanks again for the reviews…

Chapter 9… ENJOY-

JJ closed her front door, not wanting to see Emily drive away. Henry once again called for his mommy and she made her way to his bedroom. Just as she reached the steps she found Henry standing at the top, his one arm in his sling and the other clutching his teddy bear.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" JJ asked as she reached the top of the steps.

"My arm hurts." Henry whimpered.

"Ok, well you go get back in bed and I will go get you some medicine. Your arm will feel better in no time." Henry nodded and sleepily headed back to his room. JJ went down stairs to get the children's Tylenol the doctor told her to give him. She fixed him a glass of milk and made her way back up to his room. The whole time JJ couldn't stop thinking about her and Emily's almost kiss. _Well technically it was a kiss, _JJ thought to herself._ I mean our lips did touch, even if only for a second. Oh yeah that's the part to focus on, _JJ snapped at herself.She found herself wondering what would have happened had Henry not interrupted them. Would they have completed the kiss? Would there have been more? Did she want there to be more? The image of Emily's hand running along her stomach and her…._Whoa!! calm down there girl, _JJ screamed to herself_. One brief kiss does not mean… shit I don't know what it means, _JJ groaned.

"Mommy?" Henry yelled from his room, effectively breaking JJ out of her daydream. Lord knows how long she had been standing there.

"Here I am buddy." JJ smiled as she walked into Henry's room. She handed Henry the pills and the glass of milk. He drank half the glass before handing it back to JJ. "There you go. Those pills will make you all better soon." JJ smiled and Henry nodded. It didn't take Henry long to fall back asleep, what with how tired he was, the pills and the milk. JJ leaned over and kissed Henry on the forehead and then made her way to her room.

Thirty minutes later, JJ was lying in her bed staring at the wall. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Emily out of her head. The thoughts of their almost kiss plagued her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about it. It only lasted mere seconds but JJ could recall exactly how Emily's lips had felt. She had been Will for six years and the only thing she could tell you about his lips was where they were located. Once again JJ found herself thinking about what might have happened if they had been given the chance. Finally JJ drifted off to sleep dreaming of what might have been between her and Emily, with feelings she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Meanwhile a few streets over, Emily was struggling herself. _How could I have been so stupid, _Emily grumbled to herself as she poured herself a glass of wine_. She's my best friend and she's straight! I've gone and fucked things up royally now, _Emily mumbled_. JJ won't want anything to do with me now. First I let it slip that I'm gay and then I go and almost kiss her, what the hell is wrong with me!! _Emily took to pacing her living room, she was entirely too keyed up to even think about sleep. All she could think about was how soft JJ's lips has been and how she would have given her right arm to continue that kiss.

"DAMN IT!" Emily yelled in her empty apartment as she took the empty wine glass and threw it at the wall. Emily flopped down on her couch and sighed. Emily picked up her cell phone and dialed the one person who might just be able to help her salvage her friendship with JJ, because the thought of losing JJ as a friend was almost too much to bear.

"This had better be important." A very irate Garcia said into her phone; her and Morgan had been in the middle of a very, very heated make out session that was quickly escalating to what would have been extremely hot sex, when her cell phone rang.

"I kissed JJ." Emily blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Garcia replied back in shock, surely she had misheard Emily. Garcia slapped Morgan's hand away from her thigh and shot him a look that could only mean that if he ever wanted sex again he would leave their bedroom and leave quickly. Having grown quite found of his and Garcia's sex life, he opted for leaving quickly and quietly.

"You heard me; please don't make me say it again." Emily groaned into the phone.

"You kissed JJ?" Garcia asked again, just making sure she had her bearing straight.

"Yes."

"JJ, as in our JJ?"

"Do you know any other JJ's Garcia?" Emily snapped back. "Sorry, it's just… shit how did I let this happen?" Emily ran her hand over her face.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are head over heels in love with her?"

"Not helping Garcia." Emily groaned. "She is my best friend and more importantly she is straight."

"Okay, well I need you to start at the beginning. What exactly happened? I need details."

"Garcia I…"

"Do you want my help or not?"  
"Fine." Emily huffed before recounting the evening's events. "And what's worse, if Henry hadn't interrupted us, lord knows where we would be right now."

"Probably making out like a couple of teenagers on JJ's couch."

"GARCIA!" Emily snapped. The last thing she needed were the images of her and JJ making out on JJ's couch.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it sounds like to me that our little Ms. JJ had just as much to do with what happened this evening as you did; actually maybe more."

"But I should have stopped it."

"Honey you have been waiting for this moment for seven years, there was no force on earth that would have been strong enough to stop you. You wanted it too badly and from what I heard you just say, it seems like maybe JJ wanted it too."

"Yeah, but…"

"Emily, listen to me. You and JJ need to sit down and have a serious discussion about what just happened." Garcia could hear Emily groan through the phone. "I know this was something that you hoped would never happen but it has. So you either need to tell JJ how you feel, really feel, or you need to move on. If JJ has any feeling towards you she will let you know. If not at least you know and you can move on with your life. This is not good for you. You can't continue to pine over someone you may or may not be able to get."

"But what if I tell her and she freaks out. I don't want to lose my best friend." Garcia could hear the pain and tears in Emily's voice.

"Look obviously JJ is feeling a little confused herself, if that kiss or almost kiss is any indication. She may be more open to the idea than you think and if she isn't, well JJ isn't going to let this ruin your friendship. I promise. Give our girl a little credit why don't you." Garcia said with a slight chuckle and Emily knew she was right. JJ wouldn't abandon their friendship just because Emily was in love with her. Knowing JJ she will find a gentle way of letting Emily down easily and then help Emily move on, probably by tag teaming with Garcia to find her dates. "You know I'm right, Emily."

"I know." Emily replied. "I will talk to her soon. I promise."

"Okay good, now tell me this. How was it? Everything you dreamed of?"

"Garcia!"

"What? I have listened to you pine over this woman for seven years. SEVEN years Emily; at least give me something."

"Fine." Emily grumbled. "It was great."

"Great? Really that is the best you can come up with?"

"Okay fine, it was amazing; possibly the best two seconds of my life. Is that what you wanna hear?" Emily laughed into the phone.

"Yep, that will do." Garcia replied with a chuckle.

"To be honest Garcia is was nothing short of breathtaking. Never in my 38 years on this earth have I experienced anything as wonderful at those two seconds."

"Wow."

"It was everything I could have ever dreamed of and more and if that is all I get I can be happy with those two brief seconds."

"That right there is what you need to tell her." Garcia replied as she listened to how happy her friend was.

"I know. I will I promise." Emily sighed into the phone.

"Okay well I am going to get back to my chocolate sex god and let you continue to dream of your fair eyed beauty."

"Way too much information, Garcia." Emily laughed.

"Ah but it's why you, my raven haired super agent, love me." Even through the phone Emily could sense Garcia's smile.

"So true Garcia. So true." Emily replied back with another laugh. "Good night Garcia, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Oh I plan on it." Emily simply rolled her eyes. "Good night Emily." And with that Emily closed her phone and laid her head back on her couch. She had meant what she had told Garcia. Those two brief seconds were like nothing she had ever experienced and although she was certain that JJ had no feelings towards, other than friendship, she was happy that she got to enjoy those two seconds with her.

Emily finally decided to head to bed, where it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep; both fondly remembering their almost kiss and dreading the talk Emily knew they needed to have.

Both women awoke the next day with little to no sleep. The dreams of both women had been filled with visions of the other. While JJ, although still slightly confused, had to admit that she had rather enjoyed her dreams, especially the last one that was nothing more than the two women holding hands walking down the beach. Emily, however, didn't particularly care for her dreams. She kept having the same dream over and over again. Each one involved her blonde friend and co-worker freaking out at Emily's admission of being in love with her. The last one had been one of the worst. It ended with JJ throwing Emily out of her house and then somehow managing to get Emily fired at work for sexual misconduct. It was not the way she wanted to start her day.

Just as JJ was starting breakfast her cell phone rang. She looked down and was surprised to see Will calling.

"Hello." JJ said as she answered her phone.

"Hey JJ. How's Henry doing?"

"He's doing good. His arm was bothering him a little last night, mostly cause he kept taking it out of his sling to show people his 'super cool cast'." JJ smiled into to phone.

"Sounds like my boy." Will laughed. "Well the reason I'm calling is I was able to get this weekend off and I thought if it was okay with you I would come up and take Henry for the weekend." JJ felt her heart constrict. She knew this was coming, that eventually she would have to deal with the fact that Henry would be gone for days, weeks even, but this was sooner than she had thought.

"Um, yeah… sure… I don't think that would be a problem." JJ stammered into the phone.

"Are you sure, cause…"

"No, its fine really." JJ lied into the phone.

"Good I was hoping you would say yes because I just landed in DC."

"You're already here?"

"Sorry, I know I should have called sooner, but I just found at last night and once I finally got the flight confirmed it was too late to call."

"It's okay this time Will, but I will need more notice next time. I can't just have you show up when you want."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just I miss him and I really want to see him."

"Okay, well he is still asleep but you can head on over. What are you plans for this weekend, what does he need to pack?"

"I thought I would take him to New York for the weekend. See a Mets game and maybe check out the Central Park Zoo. Is that okay?"

"New York? I'm not sure how Henry will feel about flying…"

"That is why I got us train tickets." Will responded back. "We will leave this afternoon and be back Sunday around 3. Please JJ I really want to do this."

"It's fine Will, really. I know Henry will love it." JJ once again lied. Not only was Henry going to be gone for three days, he wasn't even going to be in the same city. "I'll see you in a little bit." They exchanged their goodbyes and JJ went upstairs to wake Henry up. JJ sat down softly on the edge of his bed and ran her fingers through his wild hair. "Hey sweetie, its time to get up." JJ watched as Henry struggled to wake up. Finally after several seconds Henry opened his eyes and smiled up at his mother.

"Morning mommy."

"Good morning. I just got off the phone with your daddy and guess what?"

"What?"

"He is here in DC and wants to spend the whole weekend with you. What do you say?"

"Really? The whole weekend?" Henry replied back with huge eyes as he thought about getting to spend the whole weekend with his daddy.

"Yep the whole weekend."

"That is so cool. It'll be so much fun."

"Well I think we need to get you cleaned up and packed, your daddy will be here in a little while."

JJ spent the next hour getting Henry ready for his weekend away. JJ had just finished packing Henry's suitcase when she heard the doorbell ring. She couldn't beat Henry to the door. Henry threw it open and leaped into Will's arms.

"Henry William LaMontagne what have we said about opening the door without asking who it is first?" JJ scolded from her spot inside the house.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just happy to see daddy." Henry beamed.

"I'm happy to see you too little man." Will smiled back. "But your mom is right, you can't open the door if you don't ask who it is first."

"Okay. I promise." Will sat Henry back down and the two made their way into the house. Henry took off to go find his cool new truck to show Will. Once the boy was gone Will turned to JJ.

"I take it he's excited." Will laughed.

"I think that is an understatement." JJ responded. "How are you doing Will?"

"I'm okay. I…I just didn't think it would be this hard. I really miss him and I miss you too." Will replied back with total honesty. It was a confession that JJ was certainly not expecting.

"Will…I"

"It's the truth JJ. I miss you. This is a lot harder than I thought. I still love you JJ and I know we both said some things we regret but I think we can work…" Before Will could continue Henry came running back into the room.

"Look at my new truck daddy. It's like what mommy drives at work." Will took the truck from his son.

"Wow that is a great truck buddy."

"Aunt Emmy gave me the stickers and Jack helped me put them on."

"Well that was really nice of them. Do you want to take your truck with you this weekend?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can."

"Cool." Henry took the truck from his dad and ran over to put it in his suitcase. JJ turned back to Will but before she could say anything, Will spoke up.

"Please just think about what I said. We can talk some more on Sunday when I drop Henry off." JJ didn't know what to say so she simply nodded as Henry came back to the kitchen pulling his suitcase behind him.

"I'm all ready, daddy." Henry smiled.

"Good. Me too." Will replied taking the suitcase from his son. "Tell mommy bye." Henry walked over to JJ who kneeled down in front of him so he could give her a hug.

"Have fun Henry and I will see you Sunday, okay?"

"Okay mommy. I will. Bye." Henry said giving his mom a kiss bye.

"Make sure he keeps his arm in the sling for today and tomorrow and then he can stop wearing it Sunday." JJ told Will.

"I will. Thanks again for letting me do this and again just think about what I said." JJ nodded again. "Okay little man lets go." JJ watched as Henry and Will made their way out to Will's car. She watched until she couldn't see the car anymore and then she broke down and cried. It was the first time in five years that she was home alone without her son and she didn't like it one bit.

A/N- So Will's back… wonder what that means for our favorite couple??? PLEASE REVIEW…..


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Well Will's return went over about as well as I expected… lol… Hope everyone is still enjoying the story…

Chapter 10- ENJOY…

Several hours had passed and JJ was completely lost at what to do. She didn't know what to do without Henry to take care of and then to make matters worse her little conversation with Will was still playing on her mind. Then you throw in the almost kiss between her and Emily and JJ was all sorts of confused. So doing what JJ always did when she was confused or bored she dove into work. She had called Hotch earlier and asked for some case files to work on since Henry was gone. Hotch was more than happy to oblige seeing how everything was starting to back-up with JJ's absence. JJ spent the rest of the afternoon looking through case files that Hotch had emailed her. She was mid-way through her third file when she heard a knock at the door. She opened her door and was shocked to see Emily standing there.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" JJ asked confused as to why Emily was not at work.

"Well hello to you too." Emily laughed back in response.

"That's not what I meant." JJ said with a blush. "I mean why aren't you at work?"

"JJ, Hotch gave us the day off, remember?"

"Sorry, I forgot," JJ admitted. Noticing it was dark outside she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's six o'clock, Jayj," Emily replied.

JJ glanced down at her watch and was shocked to see that Emily was right. _Good lord where had the day gone, _JJ thought to herself.

"Sorry I guess the day got away from me a little. Hotch sent me some case files and I must have lost track of time." JJ said as she and Emily made their way to JJ's living room.

"Yeah, Hotch said he sent you some files when I checked in with him earlier. He said something about Henry being gone for the weekend?" Emily said, taking a seat on the couch next to JJ.

"He's with Will." JJ immediately noticed the surprised look on Emily's face. "He called this morning and asked if he could take Henry to New York for the weekend."

"Ah, I see." Emily smiled back. She couldn't help but think that with Henry gone for the weekend that this might be the perfect time to tell JJ how she felt, although she sensed that something with JJ was a little off. Emily just figured it had something to do with their "almost kiss".

"After he left, I didn't know what to do. It was the first time in five years that I didn't have someone to look after so I called Hotch and asked for something to do."

"Well, that's good." Emily replied back.

"Can I ask you something?" JJ asked and Emily could definitely tell JJ was nervous now. Something was bothering her and Emily just prayed it wasn't their kiss.

"Sure you can ask me anything?"

"Have you ever broken up with someone and then gotten back together with them?"

"Yeah once, why?"

"I guess it didn't work out?" JJ asked.

"It did for a while but then the same reasons we broke up for started to show up again. I guess we both thought that we had changed but in reality we hadn't, we just sort of put a band-aid over it. We didn't really fix anything. Why do you ask?"

"Will wants to get back together." JJ replied quickly.

"That's funny." Emily laughed until she noticed that JJ wasn't laughing; that JJ was been telling the truth. "Are you serious?" JJ nodded. "Are you thinking about going back with him?" Emily wanted to know.

"No… yes… maybe… Hell I don't know. Everything is so confusing right now." JJ replied back, unable to look Emily in the face. Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surely JJ wasn't considering going back with that redneck hick.

"You are seriously considering taking him back?" Emily was still in shock.

"Maybe. I mean he's not that bad of a guy. He said that he misses us. He is the father of my son and…."

"But you don't love him." Emily was starting to get a little frustrated at the blonde sitting beside her.

"I do love him."

"JJ loving someone and being in love with someone are two very different things." Emily replied back in a huff.

"I know that. Still doesn't change the fact that he is Henry's father."

"That doesn't mean you have to stay with him. Nothing has changed JJ. Maybe he's had an epiphany now, but give him three months and he will be right back to the same old Will. The Will who wants you to quit your job. The Will who doesn't like you hanging out with your friends. That Will. You remember that Will right?"

"Of course I do, but don't I owe it to Henry to make every effort possible. I mean Henry deserves to have both his parents around."

"No what Henry deserves is to have a mother and a father that are happy and you said it yourself last week that you were not happy with Will." JJ just sat there in silence as she thought about what Emily was saying. Deep down inside she knew that Emily was right, but something kept gnawing at her telling her to give Will another chance. "Damn it JJ, I can't believe you are even considering this." Emily snapped and jumped up from the couch.

"I'm sorry Emily but this is my decision to make and…" JJ snapped back jumping from the couch as well.

"So that's it. Just like that you are going to go crawling back to him. What about what makes you happy? What about us?" Emily spit out before she had a chance to stop herself.

"US?" JJ replied back in shock. "There is no us. We are just friends, nothing more."

"Oh so that kiss last night was just what a friendly good bye kiss?" Emily all but screamed. She couldn't believe that this was happening. After her conversation with Garcia she had all but convinced herself that maybe JJ wanted this too. That just maybe JJ and her could be together.

"That was a mistake." JJ replied, but inside she knew that was a lie. Of all the things she had been thinking about that kiss, it being a mistake was not one of them, but right now she more than a little pissed at Emily for getting all defensive about her and Will possibly getting back together. Emily was supposed to be her friend and friends supported one another no matter what. JJ watched as a look of hurt spread across Emily's face.

"Yeah well maybe our friendship was a mistake too." Emily ground out before turning to leave JJ's house. JJ heard the front door slam shut and Emily was gone.

Emily fumed all the way to her house. She just couldn't believe that JJ would consider taking Will back. "How could she be so stupid!" Emily yelled to her empty house. "How could I be so stupid to think that she might actually have feelings for me?" Emily knew that if JJ went back with Will it would be a mistake. She knew that in a few months everything would be back to the way they were before he left or worse JJ might actually believe him and leave the BAU for good. Even as angry as she was with the blonde that was something she just couldn't stomach. Emily had been pacing around her living room for what seemed like an eternity when her cell phone rang.

"Prentiss." Emily answered her phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID, secretly hoping that it was JJ calling to tell her she had come to her senses.

"Evening my profiling goddess." Garcia's bubbly voice filled the line.

"Hey Garcia." Emily mumbled back in response. She really didn't want to deal with Garcia right now; she was not in the mood.

"Oh man what has you in an unhappy mood?" Garcia asked, slightly taken aback by Emily's tone. She had been in a good mood a couple hours ago and now she sounded as if someone had killed her cat.

"It's nothing Garcia." Emily tried to lie but she knew Garcia wasn't having it.

"Nothing? Oh it is certainly something. Now you tell me before I drive over there and drag it out of you." Emily groaned; she knew there was no point in trying to hide it. Garcia was all knowing and no one could keep a secret from here.

"I just left JJ's." Emily replied back trying to stop the sudden onslaught of tears she felt coming on.

"And? Did you tell her how you feel?"

"I never got a chance to because she has decided to give Will another chance." Emily blurted out as tear ran down her cheek.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Garcia screamed into the phone, causing Emily to jerk the phone away from her ear.

"Jesus Garcia, I think I might have hearing loss now." Emily replied back after switching her phone to her other hand.

"Oh Emily, I'm sorry. It's just you caught me off guard there a little. Did you just say that JJ was going back to Will?"

"Well she hasn't decided anything yet but she was certainly leaning that way."

"I just can't believe that. Why would she do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She said that Henry deserves to have two parents…"

"But what about her happiness? We both know she isn't happy." Garcia interrupted.

"I know that and she knows that but she's just… I don't know what the hell she is thinking." Emily said as another tear ran down her cheek; this time she was certain Garcia could hear the pain in her voice.

"Oh sugar bear I'm so sorry. Did she say anything about your almost kiss?"

"She said it was a mistake and that we were just friends. Nothing more."

"Oh sweetie I…"

"It's okay; we both knew it was a long shot." Emily replied as yet another tear fell.

"Would you like me to come over? I can bring comfort food and lots of action movies." Emily couldn't help but laugh at Garcia reference to action movies, knowing how much Emily hated chick flicks.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm just going to order some take out and spend some quality time with Mr. Jack Daniels." Emily replied back with a laugh.

"Ok sweetie, but if you need anything you call me okay?" Garcia told her friend.

"I will and please don't say anything to JJ." Garcia remained silent. "I'm serious Garcia, promise me you won't say anything."

"Ok fine, I promise." Garcia huffed into the phone. "Take care and remember to call if you need anything."

"Number one on my speed dial." Emily smiled into phone.

"You bet your ass I am." Garcia teased.

A few minutes after her call from Garcia, Emily made her way to the kitchen, hidden in the top cabinet, behind the good dishes was a large bottle of Jack Daniels. It was a special bottle that had been made just for her, a present from Rossi, no less, commemorating her fifth anniversary with the BAU. She had never opened the bottle, saving it for a special occasion. _Well tonight is as good a night to bust open this bottle _Emily thought to herself. She pulled off the wax seal carefully, wanting to save it as a reminder of the gift and then opened the bottle. She poured herself a small glass and toasted herself.

"Well, here's to falling in love with a woman I can never have. Cheers!" Emily cheered to the empty apartment before taking a big swig of the amber liquid. It was the first of many sips for the evening.

A/N- Okay, I know everyone hates me right now, but just bare with me…. I promise… lol…PLEASE REVIEW….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Okay so I'm sad to say this is the final chapter… There will be an epilogue so be on the look out for that…. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews… I am truly shocked at the response for this story… I am glad it was so well received.

A/N2- I have to thank my beta for all her hard work… and my good friend Zuzana who all but begged for me to write something new (much like she is now since this story is over… lol)….

Chapter 11- ENJOY!!!

The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by. Several times JJ had thought about calling Emily and telling her the truth. She wanted to tell Emily that she had lied when she said their kiss was a mistake; because the truth was she didn't know what the kiss had meant, she just knew in her heart it had not been a mistake. JJ had lost track at the number of times she had picked up her cell phone and been ready to dial Emily's number but chickened out at the last second. Little did JJ know, Emily had been going through her own regret since their fight on Friday. After waking up with the worse hangover ever on Saturday, Emily began to realize that she might have been too harsh on her friend, because she was first and foremost her friend. She still didn't think JJ going back to Will was a good idea, actually she still thought it was the dumbest thing she had ever heard of, but as JJ's friend she needed to be there for her, instead of telling her their friendship was a mistake and walking out. She had spent the better part of Saturday staring at her phone debating on whether to call JJ but could never quite muster up the courage.

Sunday morning quickly became Sunday afternoon and before JJ realized it, it was time for Will to be dropping Henry off and as if on cue, the front doorbell rang. JJ opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a huge hug from her son as he threw his arms around her waist.

"I missed you mommy." Henry said as he hugged JJ with all that he had, well as much as he could with his still-plastered arm.

"I missed you too buddy." JJ replied as she kissed the top of his head. "Did you have fun?"

"I sure did." Henry let go of JJ and nodded his head so hard that for a second JJ thought it might fall off.

"Well good I'm glad you had fun with your daddy." JJ smiled.

"I gotted you a present too." Henry told his mother.

"You did?" Henry nodded. "Why don't we go to the living room and you can show me what it is?"

"Ok." Henry replied and just like that he was gone, leaving JJ and Will standing in the doorway.

"Here's his suitcase. The present he got you is inside." Will replied handing JJ Henry's bag. "I also put the sling in there in case he needed it again."

"Thanks, I'm glad you two had a good time."

"We did. It was really nice getting to spend time with him. Thanks again for letting him go."

"No problem. Any time Will."

"Ok well I guess I should be going. I'm in town till tomorrow if you want to talk or…"

"Come on mommy and daddy. I wanna give mommy her gift." Henry yelled from the living room.

"Would you like to stay for a few more minutes?" JJ asked, knowing that her son was getting impatient.

"Sure, I would like that very much." Will smiled back and the two made their way to the living room where they found Henry practically bouncing off the walls.

"Finally." Henry said throwing his hands up in the air. JJ placed his bag on the ground and Henry set out to find the present he had gotten his mommy.

"Lord Will how much sugar did you give him?" JJ laughed as she watched her son pull just about everything out of his bag.

"Just a little." Will laughed. Finally after searching deep within his bag, Henry found the gift.

"Here mommy. I picked it out and everything." JJ opened up the box and pulled out a beautiful New York City Snow Globe.

"Oh Henry, it's beautiful." JJ smiled as she shook the globe and made the snow swirl around.

"Told you she would like it." Henry smiled at his father before turning back to JJ. "I boughted one for Aunt Emmy too." Henry smiled. "So you have matching ones."

"Thank you very much sweetie. I love it and I know Aunt Emmy will love it too." JJ said as she leaned over and kissed Henry on the cheek.

"Can I go play in my room? I missed my toys." Henry asked and JJ couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure sweetie." Henry grabbed his truck and what JJ assumed was the other snow globe and ran off up the steps.

"As soon as he saw it was all he could talk about." Will said once Henry was upstairs as JJ stared into the snow globe. "Then he just wouldn't have it if we didn't buy one for his Aunt Emmy too."

"That is was very sweet of you. I'm sure Emily will love it." JJ smiled, knowing how difficult it must have been for Will to buy the gift for Emily. Lord knows those two have the best love-hate relationship in the world.

"I don't suppose you have had time to think about what I said the other day, have you?" Will asked suddenly very nervous.

"Are you kidding?" JJ replied back with her own nervous laugh. "It's all I have thought about."

"I meant what I said. I really miss you JJ." Will said taking her hand. "I think that maybe we made a mistake."

"Will, I don't…" JJ started as she pulled her hand from his and stood up.

"JJ, I know we both said some things that we regret but I really think we should give us another chance." Will said as he too stood up and walked over to where JJ was standing. "Henry deserves to have both of his parents. I don't want to be a part-time dad. This week without him just about killed me."

"You're right Will, Henry does deserve to have both of his parents but I think he deserves to have both his parents be happy, don't you?" JJ said turning to face him.

"But we can be happy, JJ. I know we can."

"I don't know if we can, Will." JJ replied. "Nothing's really changed Will. I'm still not leaving my job and you still hate my job. That's not going to change."

"But maybe…"

"No Will. I worked really hard to get to where I am today and I'm not going to give that up for you and or anyone else." JJ huffed. "Emily was right, we might be able to work things out now but in a few months…"

"What the hell does Emily have do with this?" Will snapped. "This is between you and me, not her!" Will replied back in a slightly louder voice.

"Will keep your voice down. I don't want Henry to hear us." JJ replied back in hushed tones. "Besides Emily is my friend and…"

"Oh yeah there's that word again. When are you going to admit it?"

"Admit what?" JJ snapped back, with her hands on her hips.

"That there is something going on between you and your precious Emily!" Will yelled loudly; loud enough that JJ was sure Henry heard it.

"Will I told you to keep your voice down!"

"You didn't answer my question, JJ!" JJ grabbed Will arms and dragged him to the bedroom where she promptly shut the door.

"You have no right to come into my house and accuse me of being unfaithful!" JJ yelled satisfied that the shut door would muffle their yells. "Emily and I are friends and nothing more!" Although JJ was slightly shocked to feel her heart flutter at the possibility of there being something more than friendship with Emily. She didn't know where it came from but it was certainly there.

"Look JJ I'm trying to do the right thing here. I want to be here for my son but you are making it impossible!"

"ME?" JJ yelled. "You are the one that up and moved 1000's of miles away without so much as a blink of an eye. Just boom you were gone!" JJ was getting angrier by the minute. "And then when I tried to call you so your son could talk…"

"I told you I lost my phone!"

"You lose our number too?" JJ asked. Will just remained silent. "Yeah I thought so Will. It's over Will and I think you should leave."

"But…"

"No Will. It's over." JJ replied back quickly. "Please leave." Will gave JJ one last look and made his way over to the bedroom door. Will turned to speak but JJ cut him off. "Leave!" JJ watched as Will dropped his head and left the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited until she heard the front door open and close, followed by the sound of his car pulling out of the driveway.

JJ tried to get her thoughts under control but all she could think about was a certain brunette that was just a few streets away. Why was Will so convinced that there was something going on between Emily and herself? And why did JJ's heart suddenly start skipping a beat every time she thought about Emily and herself? Could she possibly want more than a friendship with Emily? _I mean we did kiss, but does that really mean I want to be with Emily, _JJ asked herself silently as she ran her hand through her hair_. OH MY GOD! I'm in love with Emily! _JJ screamed to herself_. _Her epiphany came out of nowhere and she couldn't believe that in her heart she believed that it was 100% true.

"I'm in love with Emily." JJ said aloud to the empty room and shocked at how easily it rolled off her tongue. No forcing it like she had with Will for years. The words 'love' and 'Emily' just flowed together. JJ needed to talk to Emily and fast. She needed to apologize for their fight on Friday and she needed to tell Emily how she felt and only hope that Emily felt the same way.

JJ left her bedroom and made her way up to Henry's room.

"Henry?" JJ asked quietly as she pushed open his door but she was greeted with silence. She looked around the room and groaned. Henry wasn't there. "Damn it." Henry must have heard her and Will arguing again but unlike last time JJ knew exactly where Henry was.

Meanwhile four streets over Emily groaned as she looked at the clock. She realized that Will had probably already dropped Henry off and she figured JJ and Will were well on their way to making up. The thought of Will and JJ made Emily's stomach churn. However, Emily's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Emily made her way to the door and was shocked once again to see five-year-old Henry LaMontagne standing on her front porch, holding his new truck and a small box. Emily could clearly see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Henry?" Emily asked in shock. "What's wrong sweetie? Why aren't you at home?"

"Mommy and daddy are fighting again." Henry sniffled through his response.

"They are?" Emily asked not really surprised to hear it. Henry nodded. "It will be okay sweetie, I promise." Emily kneeled down and pulled the little boy into a hug.

"I boughted you this in New York." Henry held up the small box, almost dropping his truck.

"Oh Henry that is very sweet of you." She took the box from Henry and carefully opened it up. "Oh Henry it's beautiful. I love it." Emily told the little boy as she looked down at the snow globe in her hands. "Thank you so much." Emily smiled as she hugged the little boy who still had tears in his eyes.

"Is daddy going to live with us again?" Henry asked while still wrapped up in Emily's arms, both still standing on the front porch.

"I don't know sweetie."

"I don't want daddy to live with us any more." Henry said as he began to cry into Emily's shoulder.

"You don't?" Henry shook his head. "Why not?" Emily asked slightly taken aback by Henry's confession.

"Cause mommy is sad when daddy is there. I don't want mommy to be sad anymore. I love mommy and I wanted her to be happy." Henry continued to speak as his tears continued to fall.

"Me too sweetie. Me too." Emily said as she let her own tear fall. "I love her so much." Emily all but whispered so softly that she wasn't sure anyone would actually hear her confession.

"Do you mean that?" Emily jerked her head away from the little boy and was shocked to see JJ standing at the bottom of her front porch steps.

"JJ, what… what are you doing here?" Emily asked standing up as Henry turned to look at his mother.

"Mommy." Henry ran down the steps and jumped into JJ's arms.

"Hey buddy." JJ smiled as he kissed Henry on the cheek. "Can you do me a favor and go inside and play with your truck while I talk to Aunt Emmy for a few minutes?"

"Okay mommy." Henry replied as JJ sat him back down on the ground. "And I sorry I lefted again."

"It's okay, sweetie." JJ smiled as she ruffled the little boy's wild hair. Henry, satisfied with that, ran back up the steps and into Emily's house to play with his truck. Once Henry was gone, JJ turned her attention back to Emily. "So did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Emily asked back, still trying to process the fact that JJ standing there.

"Do you love me?" Once again JJ was amazed at how easily the words flowed out of her mouth.

"JJ… I…" Emily stammered not really sure what do say or what to do.

"Just be honest, Emily. Tell me the truth. Do you love me?" Sighing in defeat Emily gave JJ a simple nod. "How long?"

"Since the moment we first met." Emily replied back honestly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not exactly an easy conversation to bring up." Emily said with a nervous laugh. "It's not like I could come to you and say hey JJ you want to go to dinner and by the way I'm madly, head over heels in love with you, can you please pass the salt. Oh and lets not forget that you are my best friend and you happen to be straight." JJ nodded her understanding. "Look JJ I love you and have always loved you but our friendship means so much to me and I wasn't about to ruin that, no matter what my heart might want." Emily confessed. Before Emily even realized it JJ was up on the porch standing right in front of her.

"What does your heart want, Emily?" JJ asked.

"It doesn't matter what…"

"What does your heart want?" JJ asked again, slightly stronger.

"You." Emily answered softly dropping her gaze down to the concrete porch. "It's always wanted you."

"What if I said that it's what my heart wants too?"

"JJ you don't have… wait… what?" Emily's head jerked back up so fast that she was sure it would be sore the next day. "Did you just say… I mean… but what about Will?"  
"Will is gone. Will was never who I wanted. I know in my heart that you are the one that I have always wanted." JJ confessed staring into Emily's deep brown eyes. "I'm in love with you Emily Prentiss."

"Are you sure… because I don't…" Emily was interrupted by JJ's lips crashing down on hers. Unlike their first kiss this one was full of hunger, desire and dare she say it, love. Both women seemed completely lost in the kiss, in each other, in the feelings that were now surrounding them. After what seemed like a lifetime, but was in reality mere minutes, the two women pulled apart. Both flushed with excitement and out of breath. "God, Jennifer that was…"

"Amazing." JJ finished for her.

"Yes, that it was." Emily smiled as she wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. "You don't know how long I have dreamed of this moment." Emily said placing another gentle kiss on JJ's lips. "I know we have a lot to talk about and that this is very new for you, but…" Emily was cut off when JJ's finger landed on her lips.

"You are right, this is very new for me. I mean I never even dreamed of being with another woman, but this," JJ pointed back and forth between herself and Emily, "this feels right. I felt more passion in that kiss than I have ever felt. I love you and yes I want to take this slowly, if not just for me but for Henry too, but never doubt how I feel." At JJ's confession, Emily pulled JJ into another very heated kiss. One that if not tamed could easily turn into something more. There was only one thing that could pull Emily away from the woman in front of her and that was gentle tug she felt on the back of her pants. She pulled away from JJ and turned to she Henry standing there.

"Aunt Emmy, does this mean you will be living with us like daddy did?" Henry asked and both women couldn't help but blush. Thankfully JJ kneeled down and answered the question for her son.

"No Henry; Aunt Emmy isn't going to be moving in with us, not right away anyways." JJ looked up at Emily and winked. "But this does mean that she will be over more often. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I love Aunt Emmy." Henry beamed at the thought of getting to see Emily more often. JJ picked up Henry in her arms and turned to face Emily.

"I love her too, buddy." JJ smiled and Emily blushed wrapping an arm around JJ's waist pulling both of them closer. Henry wrapped one arm around JJ's neck and one around Emily's.

"Are you happy now mommy?"

"Very much so, sweetie." JJ smiled up at Emily. JJ leaned over and gave Emily a quick kiss. "I finally listened to my heart and I am very, very happy."

THE END……

A/N- Did you really think I would let you all down… lol… PLEASE REVIEW and look for the epilogue soon….


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Just a little follow up to the story…. this is set about a year in the future.

A/N- Once again thank you to every one who read and reviewed this story. The support throughout was overwhelming.

Epilogue- ENJOY!!!!

Emily stood in front of the full length mirror in her and JJ's bedroom and just stared at her reflection. She couldn't believe this day was happening. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be here now she would have laughed in their faces. A year ago she was a single, closeted gay woman who was secretly in love with her best friend and now here she was an openly gay woman about to marry her best friend. Emily couldn't help but smirk as she thought back to the day that both she and JJ came out to their team.

_Flashback…_

_"Are you sure about this JJ, I mean we don't have to tell…" _

_"Would you just stop it? We are telling them, end of story. To be honest I'm surprised we have been able to keep a secret this long. I can't believe Henry hasn't let it slip." JJ laughed as her and Emily pulled into the Bureau parking lot. "Besides you are moving in next weekend and I for one would like some help." JJ smirked. _

_"How can you be so calm about this?" Emily couldn't believe that JJ was acting like it was no big deal. She had been a lesbian for all of seven months now and she was already ready to tell the team. Hell she had already told her parents. Of course it had gone about as well as JJ had expected. Her mother yelled something JJ couldn't really understand, and then proceeded to hang up on her only daughter. That was the last time JJ had heard from her and that had been two months ago. So for the life of Emily, she couldn't figure out why she so desperately wanted to come out to their friends. _

_"Because I know our friends and unlike my holy than thou mother they won't care. In fact I am pretty sure they will be happy for us." _

_"But what about the whole not dating a co-worker thing? You know Strauss will have a field day if she finds out. She already hates the BAU." _

_"Would you relax?" JJ could help the laughter that came out with her statement. _

_"I don't know I still don't…" _

_"Stop it we are telling them. Today!" JJ stated firmly, leaving no more room for debate. It was tone that Emily had grown to know quite a lot of the last seven months. JJ offered Emily a quick kiss before the elevator doors opened and the two women went their separate ways. _

_JJ made a few phone calls and organized a few new cases files for the team to work through, and with no pressing case that needed their immediate attention she decided it was time for Emily and herself to come clean about their relationship. JJ called Garcia and asked her to come to the conference room before heading out to gather the rest of the team. About ten minutes later the entire team was gathered awaiting JJ's so called "big news." _

_"So what's up my little gumdrop?" Garcia asked knowing good and well what this was all about. Garcia glanced over at Emily and had to hide her laughter at the look of absolute dread that was crossing her friends face. _

_"Well I… no actually Emily and I have something to tell you all." JJ started and motioned for Emily to stand up. _

_"Okay, what is it?" Hotch asked slightly confused but having an idea where this was headed. _

_"Well I know this might come as a shock to you but Emily and I…um… well you see we have been…um…what I mean is…" _

_"We're gay, we've been dating for seven months and we're moving in together this weekend." Emily blurted out before slapping her hand over her mouth. You seriously could have heard a pin drop in that room. _

_"Smooth Emily. Real smooth." JJ mumbled under her breath. _

_"What? This was your idea!" Emily defended as the rest of the team just stared at the two in shock. _

_"Guys, say something, please?" JJ all but begged. _

_"Well hot damn I won the pool!" Rossi said loudly. _

_"Do what?" Emily and JJ both exclaimed at the same time. _

_"Oh please, did you really not think we didn't know?" Morgan asked. "I mean we are profilers." He smirked. _

_"But… how? And what pool?" Emily asked. _

_"I think most of us had our suspicions about you for, well since forever." Rossi smirked pointing at Emily, who responded by sticking out her tongue. "And then when JJ broke it off with Will, we just kind of figured it would happen. The bet was when you guys would it admit it to us and I do believe I had February in the pool." Everyone groaned and placed a twenty dollar bill in Rossi's hand. _

Emily was snapped out of her daydream but a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"It's me mommy." Henry yelled through the door. Now six years old he had taken to calling Emily mommy about the time Emily moved in. Emily still remembered how she cried for two hours after the first time he had said it. She never really thought she would get the chance to be a mother but with JJ and Henry her dreams were all coming true.

_Flashback…_

_Emily was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner while Henry was busy playing in the living room. JJ had to stay late at work to work on a press conference speech for the director and while she missed JJ she really did love her time alone with Henry. She could see him having a very animated conversation with one of his action figures and Emily couldn't help but laugh. Henry was a very well behaved little boy and even though he loved having Emily and JJ play with him; he was just as happy playing by himself. Emily wasn't sure what Henry was playing but by the looks of it was something very typical of a little boy; as she watch an action figure take a nose dive off the couch. _

_"You and mommy caughted the bad guy Aunt Emmy." Henry said as he turned around to face Emily who was still standing in the kitchen watching him play. _

_"We did?" Emily asked tossing the towel into the sink and making her way into the living room. _

_"Yep." Henry smiled. Henry was still too young to fully understand what JJ and Emily did for a living, all he knew was they caught bad people and to him that was the coolest job in the world. "I don't have girl action figures but this one is you." He held up a spider man figurine. "And this one is mommy." He smiled as he held up a Capitan America figurine. "I just pretend they're girls." Henry smiled proudly and Emily laughed. _

_"Well I'm glad that we caught the bad guy." Emily said ruffling the little boys wild hair. _

_"Is mommy going to be home soon?" Henry asked he climbed up onto the couch beside Emily. _

_"Well I don't know buddy, she's still at work." _

_"Will she be here to tuck me in? She is suppose to read me a story tonight." _

_"Probably not, but I'm here and I can read you a story." Emily smiled down at the little boy. _

_"Okay." Henry smiled back. "I really like that you live with us now." _

_"I like living with you too." Emily replied back. "But you know what I think it might be time for you to start getting ready for bed." _

_"Do I have too?" Henry whined. _

_"Yes you do. What would you mother think if she came home and found out I let you stay up?" Emily laughed. _

_"You'd be in trouble." Henry laughed. _

_"Exactly. Now go get ready for bed and I'll be in to read you a story in a little bit."  
"Ok." Henry said as he slide off the couch and ran up the steps. _

_Forty five minutes later Emily was finishing up another telling of 'Green Eggs and Ham,' which had become Henry's favorite story as of late. _

_"So do you think you would like Green Eggs and Ham Henry?" Emily asked as she closed the book._

_"Ewww, no. That would be gross." Henry replied as he turned up his nose at the thought. _

_"I would have to agree." Emily smiled. "So its time for bed." Emily leaned over and gave Henry a kiss on the forehead. "Good night buddy." _

_"Aunt Emmy can I asked you a question?" _

_"Ask a question sweetie and sure you can ask me whatever you want?" Emily answered. JJ and her had been working on Henry's grammar much to the little boys displeasure. _

_"That is what I said." Henry huffed dramatically. _

_"Ok, what did you want to ask me?" _

_"Well I was wondering that since you live here now and you sleep in the same bed as mommy," Emily felt her cheeks blush, "does that mean you are my mommy too?" Emily stared back in shock. _

_"Um… well… I don't…. I mean I'm not sure… um… do you want me to be your mommy too?" Emily finally managed to spit out. _

_"Yeah that would super cool. All my friends only have one mommy but I would have two!" Henry explained rather excitedly and Emily felt the tears pulling in her eyes. _

_"Sweetie I would love for you to call me mommy. I can't of anything that would make me happier." Emily smiled down at Henry. _

_"Cool." Henry beamed back. "Good night mommy. I love you" Henry sat up and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and then snuggled back down into his bed and quickly closed his eyes. Emily still in a state of shock turned off the light and some how managed to make her way back to the living room before bursting into tears. _

_Twenty minutes later JJ walked into the house to find Emily sitting on the couch, still crying. _

_"Sweetie I'm…oh my god, what's wrong? Is Henry okay?" JJ panicked as she rushed into the living room. She kneeled in front of Emily who appeared to be in a state of shock. "Sweetie talk to me? What's wrong?" _

_"He called me mommy." Emily whispered. _

_"I couldn't hear you sweetie, you need to speak up." _

_"He called me mommy. Henry called me mommy." JJ just stared at Emily for a few seconds before she slapped her on the arm and stood up. _

_"Jesus woman you scared the crap out of me!" JJ said trying not to bust out laughing. "I mean I come home to find my girlfriend in tears on the couch, good lord woman you almost gave me a heart attack." JJ continued, this time not able to stop the laugh that came out. _

_"It's not funny." Emily replied as she wiped away the tears. "I have never been called mommy before and it… it just…" _

_"Felt right?" Emily nodded. "I'm sorry I don't me to laugh because I had a similar reaction when he first said mommy too." JJ smiled pulled Emily up and into her arms. "But you gotta admit its pretty funny?" _

_"Oh yeah." Emily smirked. _

_"A big bad FBI agent brought to tears by her five year old son." JJ smiled. _

_"Do you mean that?" Emily asked staring back at JJ. _

_"Of course I mean it. He is just as much yours as he is mine. I know he loves you the same and clearly he sees you as his mother or he wouldn't have called you mommy." _

_"I swear Jennifer I don't know what I did to deserve you." _

_"You're just lucky I guess." JJ teased before pulling Emily to a deep, passionate kiss. _

"Can I come in?" Henry asked pulling Emily from her day dream.

"Sure buddy." Emily smiled as Henry came through the door dressed in his little black suit. He looked so grown up. In fact he was. He had grown up so much in the last year that Emily could hardly believe it.

"You look beautiful mommy." Henry smiled as he looked at the woman he loved as much as he loved JJ. Emily stood before him in a simple white strapless dress. She figured most people would assume she would be in a pant suit, she really wasn't the type to wear a dress; but for her wedding she figured she would give it a shot. Garcia had dragged her to a half a dozen dress shops one Saturday. Emily kept complaining that a dress was a dress and that she could just buy the first thing she picked out. However, by the end of the day she was so glad she had not taken her own advice and listened to Garcia because in the last shop they went too Emily found the perfect dress. It fit her well, it was simple but stunning and she knew JJ would love it.

"Why thank you Henry. You look pretty handsome yourself." Emily said as she walked over and sat down on the bed. Henry soon joined her.

"Aunty Pen said that once the ceremony was over I could take the tie off. I really don't like the stupid tie." Henry tugged at the tie as to get his point across.

"Yes, honey Aunty Pen is right. After the ceremony you can take the tie and jacket off." Emily laughed.

"Good." Henry smiled back. "Can I ask you something mommy?"

"Sure." Emily replied as she looked down at her son's suddenly very serious face. Her son, she loved how that sounded.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course sweetie." Emily replied back desperately trying to hold back her tears; knowing that Garcia would kill her if she ruined her makeup.

"Good. I love mommy too and I don't ever want mommy to be sad like she was when daddy was here. You won't make her sad will you?"

"Of course not sweetie." Emily replied, realizing that Henry was trying to have 'the talk' with her. Emily couldn't help but think that it was possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen. "I love your mommy very much. I promise that I won't do anything to make her or you sad, ok?" Henry nodded and Emily continued. "You and your mom mean the world to me. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to make you two happy, understand?"

"Ok mommy, I understand. I was just checking." Henry smiled. "I'm glad that you are mommy now too." Henry said as he leaned over and gave Emily a hug. Garcia could be pissed if she wanted but damn it Emily couldn't help it, the tears just wouldn't stay at bay.

Emily and Henry's Hallmark moment was interrupted by another light knock on the door followed by Morgan asking if it was okay to come in.

"Sure Morgan, come on in." Emily said as she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Wiping away the few tears that fell, she gave herself a quick look over. _Not too bad, I think Garcia won't be too mad, Emily thought to herself as she tried to touch up her makeup a little._

"Wow Emily you look…" Morgan for once in his life was at a loss for words.

"Beautiful!" Henry finished for him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself buddy." Morgan laughed as he ruffled Henry's hair.

"I'm going to tell Aunty Pen." Henry replied as he tried to straighten his wild hair. He had been given strict instructions from Garcia to not get dirty and to not mess up his hair.

"There is an extra piece of cake in it if you don't." Morgan replied back with a smirk.

"Aunty Pen who?" Henry winked back at Morgan.

"Exactly kiddo."

"Are you bribing my son?" Emily asked with her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Morgan said with his best shit eating grin. Emily simply rolled her eyes and kneeled down to straighten Henry's tie. "Garcia told me to come find you and tell you its time."

"Finally." Emily smiled as she stood back up; picking up her flowers that were laying on the bed. "So what do you say buddy ready for me to marry your mom?" Emily looked down at Henry.

"YEA!" Henry yelled before running down the steps.

"Well someone is excited." Morgan laughed.

"That makes two of us." Emily smiled back.

"Well than let's go get you hitched." Emily took Morgan's arm and the two of them made their way down the steps to the back garden.

Early on in their wedding preparations, Emily and JJ became fully aware that neither of their parents were going to be attending. So with that little fact in tow, Emily asked Morgan to walk her down the aisle and he had immediately agreed. JJ asked Hotch, who seemed shocked by the request but honored none the less. The only person that would be standing up there with Emily and JJ would be Henry. They wanted to make sure he was included in all parts of the ceremony. The day was more than JJ and Emily joining together as committed partners; it was about the three of them becoming a true family.

Emily looked at the back yard and was shocked by how beautiful it looked. Roses and Tulips of every color could be seen everywhere. It was quite the sight to behold. In the seats were all there closest friends and the rest of the team; their family. Morgan got the signal that the ceremony was about to begin so he bent down to remind Henry, one last time of what to do.

"Ok buddy, its time. You remember what to do right?" Morgan asked, once again straightening Henry's tie.

"Yep. I walk down to the end, slowly. Then I stop and stand in front of the preacher. When mommy comes down I go to stand beside her." Henry smiled back up at Morgan, proud of how he remembered.

"Exactly. Good job." Morgan gave him a high five, just as the music started. "Okay buddy that's your cue." Morgan turned Henry around and Henry began walking down the aisle. Once Henry was in place, directly in front of the preacher Morgan turned to Emily. "You ready?"

"More than you will ever know." Emily smiled back. The music changed to the wedding march and everyone stood up; then slowly Emily and Morgan made their way down the aisle. Once at the end of the aisle, Morgan leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Emily's cheek and then she took her position next to the preacher. Emily took a deep breath and tried to calm the butterflies that were filling her stomach. The music changed slightly, offering a different version of the wedding march and then Emily caught sight of the most beautiful vision in the world. Emily's rich upbringing had afforded her the pleasure of traveling the world and seeing some of the most beautiful things it had to offer, but nothing could compare to what Emily was seeing at that moment. Slowly making her way down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, not at that dissimilar to her own, was the woman she loved with all her heart. JJ was simply radiant; there was no other word for it.

Hotch and JJ reached the end of the aisle and just as Morgan had done, Hotch gave JJ a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very happy for you JJ. Both of you." Hotch whispered in JJ's ear as they hugged.

"Thank you." JJ choked out desperately trying to keep her emotions in check before they both turned to face the preacher and Emily.

"You may be seated." The preacher started. "Today we are here to join Emily Elizabeth Prentiss and Jennifer Ann Jereau in wedded bliss. If anyone has reason that these two women should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The back yard filled with silence.

"You are marrying two FBI agents in a back yard full of their FBI Agent friends, I'm pretty sure no one is going to object." Hotch told the preacher causing everyone to laugh.

"I guess you're right." The preacher replied back with a slight chuckle. "Ok, moving on. Who gives these women to be married today?"

"WE DO!" All five members of the team said as they stood up in unison causing Emily and JJ to laugh. Hotch gave JJ another kiss on the cheek, turned to Emily and gave her a quick kiss and then made his way to his seat next to Jack.

"You look stunning." Emily smiled as she took JJ's hands.

"I can say the same thing about you." JJ replied back with a blush.

The preacher began talking about love and commitment but all Emily could do was stare at JJ. She couldn't believe that this was all happening. She felt a single tear run down her cheek. JJ undid their clasped hands and gently wiped the tear way, looking at Emily in the eyes; letting her know she was there and she loved her. Emily wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her right then and there; but alas the ceremony had to continue. Emily was snapped out of day dream haze when she saw Morgan handing the preacher the rings.

"Emily I want you place this ring on Jennifer's left ring finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a sign of my love for you and with this ring I thee wed." Emily repeated the preacher's words as she had been told and slipped the ring onto JJ's fingers. A few seconds later JJ repeated the same process by repeating the words to Emily and sliding the ring on her finger.

"Okay Emily, do you promise to honor and to cherish Jennifer, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"And to make her happy!" Henry spoke up before Emily could answer, to which every one laughed. Emily looked down at Henry and smiled.

"And of course make her happy." The preacher replied back with a smile of his own.

"I do." Emily beamed.

"Now Jennifer do you promise to honor and to cherish Emily, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part? Oh and make her happy." The preacher added quickly as he glanced down at a still smiling Henry.

"I do." JJ smiled.

"Well then by the powers vested in by the Commonwealth of Virginia I now pronounce you wife and wife. Emily you may kiss your bride." Emily nodded to the preacher and then pulled JJ towards her. Emily kissed JJ with all she had to offer. In that moment Emily knew that live couldn't get any better than this.

"I have wanted to do that since I saw you walk down that aisle." Emily smiled as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Me too." JJ grinned back as they turned to face their family and friends.

"Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to introduce to you for the first time the Prentiss Family." Emily's turned her head back quickly to face JJ as her jaw dropped.

"Surprise!" JJ smirked. Emily was at a complete loss. She didn't know what to say, so she did what she did what she felt was in her heart and pulled JJ into another kiss.

Then together as a family they made their way down the aisle.

Once back inside the house, Emily turned back to JJ still slightly in shock.

"When? How?" Emily stuttered.

"Hotch helped me. I wanted it to be a surprise. I will still be Jereau at work but legally I'm now Jennifer Jereau Prentiss." Emily couldn't believe that JJ had done this for her. They had never really discussed their last names before and she just assumed that JJ would keep hers.

"And guess what mommy?" Henry interrupted, practically bouncing up and down.

"What?" Emily said kneeling down in front of him.

"I got a new name too."

"You did?" Emily asked back in shock.

"I'm now Henry William LaMontagne-Prentiss." Henry smiled back at his mother.

"Are you serious?" Emily said standing up and looking at JJ.

"Yes, I talked to Will and he was surprisingly okay with it. It was actually Henry's idea."

"It was?" Emily said kneeling in front of Henry again.

"Yep. Now we are one big HAPPY family." Henry smiled.

"That we are." Emily said as a tear ran down her cheek. She gave Henry a kiss and ruffled his hair. Then Emily stood up and pulled JJ close. "I love you so much. Thank you for doing that. You have no idea what that means to me." Emily pulled JJ into a passionate kiss. "I love you Mrs. Prentiss."

"I love the way that sounds." JJ chuckled. "I love you too Mrs. Prentiss." JJ said before pulling Emily into another kiss.

It had been a long journey for the two of them but in that moment it didn't matter. All that matter was they were a family and together they would be happy just like Henry wanted.

A/N- Well that's it…. hope everyone enjoyed this story. It was a blast to write… PLEASE REVIEW….


End file.
